About Our Story
by Riren18
Summary: Cerita tentang cinta pertama seorang pemuda kala di zaman ketika masih Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Dia jatuh cinta pada sang senior yang sangat suka membaca dan bermain alat musik klasik. Tapi menjalani sebuah hubungan tidaklah mudah dan banyak kisah menjadi teman perjalanan menuju kebahagiaan yang sejati. Perpisahan pun menjadi awal baru bagi keduanya setelah hampir 1 dekade berlalu
1. Page 1 : Meet him for the first time ?

Cinta pertama yang kata orang-orang tak pernah terlupa dalam hidup. Terasa manis seperti permen kapas. Rasa sayang dan cinta yang begitu meluap-luap di masa muda yang bersemangat dan bergairah. Tapi, tak selamanya cinta pertama itu manis dan menyenangkan karena terkadang ada rasa sakit yang ikut berperan di dalamnya. Bertemu dan berpisah merupakan awal dan awal baru bagi yang menjalankannya. Meski sudah termakan oleh waktu, kenangan tersebut tidak akan pernah usang dan takkan pernah mati.

Author Notes: Salam perkenalan untuk para Senpai! Riren menulis fanfiksi crossover pertamanya untuk fandom SnK dan fandom Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. Kedua fandom yang besarnya sudah melebihi titan kolosal di dalam dinding dan segudang tumpukkan naskah tidak menyurutkan hasrat Riren untuk ikut meramaikan.

Inspirasi idenya datang dari kesukaan Riren tentang anime keduanya yang tentu mempunyai jalan cerita yang berbeda namun tetap menarik bagi Riren. Jadi Riren pikir, ketika ingin menulis modern!AU, kenapa tidak menulis sebuah ide yang datangnya dari apa yang Riren suka? Referensinya datang setelah menonton kedua anime ini dan segala hal yang ada di sekitar Riren, dan Riren kira bisa jadi bahan yang menarik dan menyenangkan.

Disclaimers:

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime.

Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi © Shungiku Nakamura

This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.

Rating:T++ for now

Relationship: Mainly Levi/Eren Jeager, Riren.

Main Characters: Eren Jeager, Levi/Rivaille, Hanji Zoë, Erwin Smith, Takano Masamune, Onodera Ritsu, Petra Ral.

Genres & Warnings: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Language, Smoking, Alcohol, Mild Sexual Content, Implied Homophobia, Bisexual Character, Drama, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Friendship.

o

About Our Strory

Riren18

o

Page 1: Meet him for first time (again)

Bunga sakura yang telah mekar sempurna menjadi saksi hari bahagia bagi para mahasiswa Trost Academy yang menyelesaikan masa kuliahnya. Ada beberapa orang mendapatkan gelar Cum Laude, salah satunya sang pemuda berambut cokelat lembut dan bermanik sewarna baru emerald. Lulus dengan IPK sempurna membuat ayah dan ibunya merasa bangga dan bahagia atas prestasinya. Eren Jeager, nama pemuda yang mendapat nilai IPK tertinggi dan sempurna itu. Senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya hari ini dan banyak orang memberinya selamat tapi ada juga yang memandangnya tak suka. Eren sadar nilai IPK sempurna tak menjamin hidupnya akan bahagia di masa depan dan dia takkan pernah berhenti mempelajari apa yang belum dia pelajari. Eren ingin menjadi sukses atas kerja kerasnya sendiri, tak mau lagi bergantung pada ayah dan ibunya yang sangat menyayanginya. Ya.. dia telah tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa.

3 bulan kemudian...

Di hari yang cukup panas seorang pemuda berjalan menuju perusahaan yang dia inginkan. Mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris pribadi perusahaan besar, Arckerman Corporation. Eren tak menyangka bahwa bisa mendapatkan pekerjaannya yang sekarang. Menjadi sekretaris pribadi di sebuah perusahaan yang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi kualitas perusahaannya. Sesampainya di perusahaan itu, Eren sudah di sambut oleh pria tinggi berambut pirang. Wajahnya tampan dan sepertinya dia orang yang berwibawa dan ramah. Pria itu menyapa Eren...

"Apakah kamu Eren Jeager?"

"Yes, sir. Saya Eren Jeager. Mohon bantuannya."

"Perkenalkan namaku Erwin Smith, kamu boleh memanggil ku apa saja. Di perusahaan ini aku bekerja menjadi Wakil Direktur. Mohon kerja samanya juga, Eren. Sekarang, mari ke ruangan presiden direktur."

Keduanya pun menaikki lift dan naik ke lantai 7 di mana ruangan sang presiden direktur berada. Setelah lift sampai di lantai 7, keduanya keluar dan kembali berjalan menuju ruangan yang di tuju. Tak lama mereka telah sampai di depan pintu yang terlihat cukup mewah dan artistik. Wakil direktur pun mengetuk pintu perlahan...

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Erwin. Sekretaris pribadimu yang baru sudah datang bersamaku."

"Bawa dia masuk."

Setelah itu, Eren dan Erwin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Eren cukup takjub melihat ruangan yang lumayan luas itu dan sangat bersih serta tercium wangi cemara dan lavender. Di balik sebuah kursi yang menghadap jendela besar ada sosok pemilik perusahaan besar ini, ya.. dia sang presiden direktur Arckerman Corporation. Kini Eren merasa sangat gugup dan sedikit takut bertemu dengan orang yang akan jadi atasannya nanti.

"Rivaille..."

Kursi itu berputar 180 derajat dan kini terlihat wajah dan sosok sang presidem direktur. Wajahnya tampan, kental etnis Perancisnya. Tatapan matanya sewarna batu obsidan terlihat dingin dan mengintimidasi di balik lensa kacamata yang di pakainya. Hidungnya mancung. Rahang yang kokoh dan tegas. Alis dan rambut sehitam langit malam. Bibir yang penuh berwarna agak peach. Sementara itu, sang direktur terlihat terkejut tapi tak kentara, dia terkejut karena melihat sosok di hadapannya. Sosok yang sudah lama menghilang dari hidupnya hampir 1 dekade lalu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eren Jeager, sir."

"Souka... apa kau sudah siap menjadi sekretaris pribadiku, Jeager?"

"Tentu saya sudah siap, sir. Mohon bantuannya, sir Arckerman."

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kau bisa memulai pekerjaanmu. Erwin, tolong tunjukkan ruangan untuk Jeager dan panggil Hanji untuk segera ke ruanganku."

"Understood. Eren, ayo kita pergi ke ruanganmu. Rivaille, kami permisi dulu."

"Ya."

Setelah itu Erwin dan Eren keluar ruangan Rivaille dan menuju ruangan untuk Eren yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan ruangan sang presiden direktur. Tak di sangka ruangan untuk dirinya cukup luas dan mewah dengan beberapa bufet kayu untuk menaruh beberapa file dan berkas. Ruangannya di dominasi wangi bunga Lily, mengingatkannya pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya 23 tahun silam.

"Bagaimana ruangannya?apa kamu suka, Eren?"

"Tentu saja, sir Erwin. Ruangan ini hebat sekali."

"Syukurlah kamu menyukai ruangan ini. Selamat bekerja dan aku mau kembali ke ruangan ku."

"Thank you, sir."

Erwin pun keluar dari ruangan Eren dan meninggalkan Eren sendirian di ruangan yang baru di kenalnya. Tak lama bunyi mesin fax memenuhi gendang telinga nya dan ternyata dia mendapat tugas pertamanya dari sang atasan dan jadwal milik sang direktur untuk hari ini. Eren pun bersemangat menjalani pekerjaannya yang sekarang.

Sementara itu, Rivaille masih duduk di kursi kerjanya tapi matanya menerawang entah ke mana setelah bertemu dengan sekretaris barunya. Di lepasnya kacamata yang di pakainya. Memori yang telah dia simpan rapat-rapat selama 1 dekade pun kembali terbuka dan berputar dalam pikirannya seperti film lama. Sosok yang begitu dia rindukan sekaligus yang dia cintai kini hadir kembali setelah menghilang hampir 1 dekade lamanya. Namun, sepertinya dia tidak mengenal Rivaille. Meski sudah 10 tahun, dia hampir tampak tak berubah selain fisiknya yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang dulu. Ya... dia, Eren Jeager, pemuda yang berhasil mendapat tempat di hatinya dan pikirannya. Dulu Rivaille dan Eren pernah menjalin hubungan asmara yang mungkin di anggap tabu oleh orang kebanyakkan. Tapi, secara mendadak Eren menghilang entah ke mana. Kini Eren kembali lagi ke hadapannya. Tentu Rivaille merasa bahagia melihat orang yang di cintainya kembali hadir di hadapannya. Tapi, di sisi lain Rivaille merasa sedikit takut jika Eren tak ingat padanya atau bahkan membencinya apabila dia tahu bahwa Rivaille adalah laki-laki yang pernah di cintainya dan mencintainya. Rivaille pun kembali melanjutkan membaca laporan dari bawahannya demi menepis prasangka buruk yang menghantui pikiran dan hatinya.

o

o

o

Tak terasa sudah hampir 8 jam Eren bekerja di kantor dan kini waktunya pulang ke apartemen miliknya. Segera Eren merapihkan tasnya dan memakai mantel cokelat susunya. Eren pun menuju lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Setelah sampai di lantai dasar Eren pun segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Angin malam pun menemani Eren hingga sampai di apartemen miliknya.

o

o

o

Setelah hampir 1 bulan bekerja, Eren telah terbiasa dengan keadaan kantor dan karyawan yang bekerja di situ. Sebagian karyawan begitu ramah padanya dan menyapa dirinya tapi ada juga yang tidak peduli padanya. Ketika sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba Eren di tabrak oleh seseorang yang membawa 3 tumpuk kardus yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa melihat ke depan karena kardus ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Eren masih mengaduh kesakitan akibat dahinya terhantuk kardus yang cukup keras. Mendengar ada yang bertanya keadaannya, Eren segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Seorang wanita berkacamata berusia mungkin akhir usia 20 an. Rambut cokelat panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda. Bentuk tubuhnya terlihat ideal dari baju fit body yang di pakainya. Mata yang senada rambutnya kini menatap khawatir pada Eren.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, miss."

"Benarkah? Tapi dahimu terlihat sedikit memerah."

"Aku baik-baik saja dan anda tidak perlu khawatir, miss."

"Syukurlah kalau kamu baik-baik saja. Sebentar, rasanya aku baru melihatmu di sini."

"Perkenalkan saya Eren Jeager, saya bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi presiden direktur."

"Wait... tadi kamu bilang jadi sekretaris pribadi presiden direktur?"

"Benar, miss. Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak ada masalah. Oh,ya, hampir lupa namaku Hanji Zoe. Aku bekerja sebagai kepala pemasaran. Salam kenal ya Eren."

"Salam kenal juga miss Hanji."

Keduanya saling berjabat tangan dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Eren, kamu harus hati-hati sama Rivaille."

"Hati-hati kenapa, miss Hanji?"

"Rivaille itu orangnya mesum dan dia ada ketertarikan sama laki-laki."

"Maksud anda presidem direktur punya kelainan orientasi seksualnya?"

"Ya bisa di bilang begitu. Rivaille itu homo."

Seketika Eren merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan Hanji barusan. Selain itu kembali mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya bersama seseorang yang telah lama dia lupakan selama hampir 1 dekade. Tapi itu adalah kisah lama yang tak ingin Eren kenang kembali. Tiba-tiba Erwin hadir di antara keduanya dan sontak keduanya terkejut.

"Oh dear, kamu mengejutkanku."

"I'm sorry, dear."

"Oh,ya, Erwin dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih jika kamu penasaran dengan cara kami memanggil. Sebenarnya sudah tunangan dan tahun depan kami akan menikah."

"Congratulation, miss Hanji and sir Erwin."

"Thank you, Eren."

"Thanks, Eren. Oh,ya, Rivaille mencarimu dan katanya kamu segera ke ruangannya."

"Baiklah, terima kasoh atas infonya, sir. Aku pergi dulu, sir and miss."

Sepasang kekasih itu melihat punggung Eren menjauh dari mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hanji terkadang takdir dan waktu mempertemukan seseorang dengan seseorang yang lain atau sebaliknya."

"Apa maksudmu, Erwin?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini di ruanganku?"

"Hmm.. baiklah. Aku akan ke sana setelah urusan ku selesai, ya."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu."

Sesegara mungkin Hanji berjalan menuju ruangan kekasihnya setelah urusannya selesai dengan Manajer HRD yang cukup cerewet dan keras kepala serta cukup disiplin. Takano Masamune itulah namanya. Ada rumor bahwa dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan supervisor HRD yang juga laki-laki meski memiliki wajah yang manis. Pasangan homo. Segera Hanji menuju lift dan naik ke lantai 3 di mana ruangan Erwin berada. Sepatu hak tingginya beradu dengan lantai marmer di bawahnya ketika menuju ruangan Erwin. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, Hanji masuk ke dalam dan Erwin menunggunya di sofa berwarna putih. Hanji segera menaruh bokongnya di sofa tepat di samping Erwin.

"Nah... ayo lanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi."

"Kamu tahu kan aku dan kamu sudah kenal Rivaille sejak SMA dan sudah hafal segala tabiatnya. Tapi aku tahu segala rahasia tentang dirinya. Salah satunya, kisah cintanya di masa lalu. Apa kamu tidak merasa heran dengan Rivaille tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita mana pun?"

"Dulu sih pernah terpikir olehku mengapa Rivaille tidak pernah berkencan atau dekat dengan perempuan. Jadi aku ada prasangka bahwa orientasi seksnya menyimpang."

"Dugaanmu tepat, Hanji. Tapi, selama ini dia hanya setia pada satu orang saja dan mencintainya hingga kini. Tentu saja laki-laki bukan perempuan. Kini Rivaille kembali bertemu dengan orang itu."

"Eh?siapa dia?"

"Orang yang bertabrakanmu di lobby tadi. Dialah orangnya."

"Eren? Tapi kenapa dia tak mengenali Rivaille?"

"Soal itu aku juga belum mengetahuinya. Tapi, kemungkinan karena sudah lama tidak bertemu tentu saja terdapat perbedaan pada fisik yang membuat seseorang menjadi tidak mengenal orang yang dulu di kenalnya."

"Meski menyimpang dari apa yang ada, aku harap keduanya bisa bahagia."

"Ku harap juga begitu."

Sementara itu, kini Eren sudah ada di depan pintu. Eren pun mengetuk pintu ruangan sang atasan.

"Siapa?"

"Eren Jeager, sir."

"Masuk."

Segera Eren masuk ke dalam ruangan sang presiden direktur. Ternyata ada orang lain selain Eren dan Rivaille di ruangan itu. Seorang wanita yang cantik dan anggun berdiri dekat meja Rivaille. Tapi, entah kenapa Eren merasa wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka malah terkesan sinis. Segera Eren tak memperdulikan hal tersebut dan menatap Rivaille yang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Eren, perkenalkan ini Petra Ral, dia bekerja sebagai Manager affair di perusahaan ini. Dan Petra perkenalkan ini Eren Jeager, dia bekerja menjadi sekretaris pribadiku."

"Salam kenal, miss Ral."

"Salam kenal juga, Jeager."

Keduanya bersalaman tapi tiba-tiba Eren meringis karena perempuan yang menjabat tangannya terlalu keras menjabat tangannya. Seketika Eren merasa sedikit kesal akan kelakuan perempuan berambut sewarna langit sore hari itu.

"Rivaille, aku mau kembali ke ruanganku. Oh,ya, Eren bekerja yang benar ya karena di sini tak butuh orang-orang yang malas apalagi memiliki maksud tertentu yang berpotensi membuat perusahaan goyah. Bye Rivaille."

Petra pun keluar dari ruangan Rivaille dan meninggalkan Eren dan Rivaille seorang diri.

"Jangan dengarkan perkataannya tadi, Jeager."

"Tapi maksud miss Ral itu baik."

"Begitu ya. Silahkan duduk di sofa itu, Jeager."

Setelah menyuruh Eren duduk, Rivaille pun duduk di sebelah Eren. Saling bersebelahan dengan jarak yang hanya sekepal tangan Rivaille. Tentu membuat Eren merasa heran dan sedikit takut teringat akan perkataan Miss Hanji tadi. Entah kenapa degup jantungnya mulai tak beraturan. Suasana terasa aneh dan sunyi.

"Jeager..."

"Yes sir?"

"Apa kau tak ingat padaku?"

"Tak ingat?apa maksud anda, sir?. Saya merasa tidak pernah kenal anda sebelumnya."

"Ternyata kau memang tak mengingatku, ya."

"Maaf sir mungkin anda salah orang."

Tiba-tiba dan secara cepat Eren berada di bawah tubuh Rivaille. Mata zamrudnya pun terbelalak lebar akan keadaan yang di alaminya sekarang. Eren mencoba melawan namun nihil karena Rivaille lebih kuat darinya.

"Tolong lepaskan saya, sir. Say merasa tak nyaman apabila anda seperti ini."

"Mungkin dengan ini, kau akan kembali ingat padaku..."

Secara tiba-tiba Eren merasa bibirnya terasa basah. Ya, Rivaille menciumnya tepat di bibir. Perlahan bibir Rivaille memangut bibir tipis sewarna cherry milik Eren yang mulai terlihat kehabisan nafas. Karena tak tega melihat wajah Eren yang semakin memerah akibat ulahnya, Rivaille pun melepaskan ciumannya pada Eren. Kedua bola mata Eren menatapnya dengan tatapan marah sekaligus terluka.

"Apa maksud anda, sir?"

"Maksudku?. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Apa itu salah, nak?"

"Pardon me?"

"Ternyata memang tidak banyak berubah. Termasuk bibirmu yang masih terasa lembut dan kenyal."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Dulu kau pernah bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku, Eren."

"Dulu?kapan?"

"Long ago. But now you don't remember me and rejected me."

"What do you talking about, pervert?"

"Perpustakaan Shigashina Junior High School pada musim semi kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Ketika awal masuk SMP orang tuaku bercerai dan aku memutuskan tinggal bersama paman dari pihak keluarga ibuku. Tapi, aku mengganti namaku atas saran paman menjadi Rivaille Arckerman yang sebelumnya adalah Levi Arckerman, sebelum kedua orang tuaku bercerai."

Seketika bayang-bayang masa lalu pun berputar kembali dalam otaknya. Perpustakaan yang menjadi tempat pertama mereka bertemu. Musim semi di mana mereka memulai kisah. Tapi itu dahulu sebelum pria di depannya ini membuatnya harus pergi meninggalkannya setelah menyerahkan semua miliknya pada pria di hadapannya. Sejak saat itu Eren bersumpah akan membenci pria yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Levi..."

Secara spontan Eren mendorong pria itu dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang bercampur aduk, marah,kecewa,benci, sekaligus bingung.

'Tidak mungkin Levi dan presiden direktur adalah orang yang sama. Tapi dia mengaku bahwa dia adalah Levi.'

"Ya... ini aku, Eren."

"Kenapa?kenapa kau hadir lagi di hadapanku?. Tidak puas dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku di masa lalu?. Tak ada rasa penyesalan ataupun kata maaf. Kau benar-benar brengsek."

"Rasa penyesalan?maaf?memang aku berbuat apa padamu?"

"Kau tidak mau mengakuinya?"

"Memang aku berbuat apa padamu?"

"Gara-gara kau,aku..."

"Asal kau tahu saja, bukan aku yang melakukannya, melainkan dirimu sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yang pergi menghilang tanpa kabar dan tanpa jejak setelah kejadian itu di rumahku."

"Menghilang tanpa kabar?"

"Dasar kau ini, masih saja otakmu lambat menerima informasi atau kau punya kelainan atau penyakit pelupa,huh?"

"Maaf, kau pikir ini salahku dan kau tidak bersalah sama sekali. Seakan semuanya salahku begitu. Kau tidak sadar kau dirimu tidak lebih baik dariku. Mempermainkan perasaan orang lain layaknya mainan."

"Kapan aku melakukannya, bocah?"

"Kau tertawa saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Apa kau ingat itu, brengsek?"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Excuse me?"

"Tapi saat itu aku bukan tertawa karena lucu atau berniat mengejek perasaanmu. Sejak kecil aku punya kebiasaan yaitu tertawa ketika aku sedang gugup akan sesuatu dan menutupi rasa malu ku."

"Eh?"

"Jadi kau pikir aku hanya mengganggapmu seperti mainan saja tanpa ada perasaan padamu?. Kau salah, bocah. Lalu kau membenci ku dan dendam padaku selama 10 tahun?. Ya ampun, kau ini memang bodoh ya."

"Sialan kau! Kau yang bodoh yang berakting seperti orang idiot. Baka no aho!"

"The mystery is finally solved. So that means that i can seduce you again, right?"

"Huh?"

"Asal kau tahu, selama ini aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. So Eren, i'm going to make you say you love me again. Just wait."

"Cih... kau pikir dirimu siapaku, huh?"

"Kekasihmu dan atasanmu."

"Itu sudah tinggal kenangan dan aku tidak sudi menjadi kekasihmu. Dasar brengsek. Aku muak melihatmu. Permisi!"

Segera Eren merapihkan pakaiannya dan berjalan pintu lalu menutupnya agak sedikit keras. Eren tidak peduli orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Bagi Eren ini adalah mimpi buruk baginya. Bertemu kembali dengan orang yang paling di bencinya sekaligus yang dulu pernah mengisi relung hatinya. Kini perasaan Eren tak karuan dan dia berniat pindah ke perusahaan lain tapi pekerjaannya yang sekarang sangat sayang sekali apabila di lepaa begitu saja dan belum tentu dia langsung dapat pekerjaan setelah resign dari sini. Tapi, Eren baru menyadari bahwa dia telah paham akan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu dan betapa bodohnya dia karena tidak mengenali sejak pertama bertemu. Tapi wajar Eren tak mengenalinya karena wujud fisiknya telah berubah total. Lalu Eren teringat akan kata-kata Rivaille barusan bahwa dia tidak bisa melupakan Eren selama 1 dekade. Apakah Rivaille mencintainya?apakah itu benar?apa dirinya juga masih mencintai Rivaille?. Eren pun menggelengkan kepala keras-keras demi menepis pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dalam otaknya. Eren pun masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan langkah yang gontai. Eren kini duduk di kursi kerjanya dan mulai fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Salah dirinya sendiri kenapa berbuat ambigu di saat yang penting dan membuat orang lain salah paham."

o

o

o

Siang telah berganti malam dan waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 10 malam. Kini Eren sudah berada di apartemennya dan masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang baru di antar pengatar kepindahan. Terasa lelah sekali setelah pulanh dari kantornya sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi tanda dia belum memakan apa-apa dari tadi sore. Eren lapar. Setelah membereskan beberapa buku dan pakaian, Eren pun pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan organik di toko 24 jam. Ketika selesai mengunci pintu apartemennya, Eren merasa ada seseorang membuka pintu apartemen sebelah. Eren berniat memberi salam pada tetangganya.

"Halo, aku tetangga barumu. Salam kenal."

"Jadi, kau ya tetangga baruku, Eren?"

Sontak Eren mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan kini menatap horor akan sosok di depannya. Ya, orang yang paling tak ingin Eren lihat lagi kini ada di hadapannya lagi dan parahnya menjadi tetangganya serta secara otomatis mereka tinggal saling bersebelahan.

"Tak ku sangka cepat juga kau berubah pikiran untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. I'm fine with that."

"Silahkan saja bermimpi, tuan brengsek. Saya permisi!."

Segera Eren berjalan menuju lift tanpa menenggok ke belakang. Sementara itu, Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis melihat respon sang kekasih yang tsundere.

Hari-hari Eren pun masih berlanjut dan tentu saja bersama kekasihnya atau mantan kekasihnya, Rivaille.

o

o

o

To be continue

Author Note:

Hai minna san, apa kabarnya semua?. Riren harap para pembaca yang membaca cerita ini dalam keadaan sehat. Riren minta maaf apabila jalan ceritanya agak mirip sama dengan anime Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. Tapi, Riren akan mencoba mengembangkan ceritanya asli dari pemikiran Riren. Di , Riren masih newbie dan masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita Riren karena Riren masih belajar untuk menulis cerita yang baik dan benar. Riren punya impian bisa jadi novelis suatu hari nanti. Riren jadi curcol nih hehehe #plak. Pada awalnya Riren tidak begitu tertarik membuat cerita dengan sentuhan BL alias Boys Love di dalamnya karena Riren tahu membuat cerita bergenre lebih susah daripada pair yang normal terutama bagian romancenya. Riren menyukai dunia yaoi dan sejenisnya di karenakan ada ketertarikkan akan penyebab mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi dalam arti positif ya. Riren harap pemikiran Riren tidak mengganggu siapapun. Oh, ya, sekilas tentang Riren nih. Riren berusia 20 tahun dan sedang menempuh studi di suatu universitas di Jakarta pada bidang MIPA khusus biologi. Riren mulai menyukai dunia anime sejak masih SD dan mengenal tentang BL sejak SMA tapi baru mendalaminya ketika masuk dunia perkuliahan. Ini fanfic cross over pertama Riren di Fanfiction. Riren berharap semoga cerita ini bisa menyenangkan hati para pembaca yang membaca fanfic Riren yang masih abal-abal ini. Riren juga berharap para pembaca berkenan memberikan reviewnya untuk cerita ini supaya menjadi pelajaran dan ilmu baru bagi Riren. Sekian salam dari Riren. Sampai ketemu page selanjutnya ya *wink.

Salam peluk dan cium

Riren


	2. Page 2 : The love story just begin

Kehadiran orang ketiga adalah hal biasa dalam sebuah kisah percintaan. Terkadang bisa menjadi rival yang tangguh. Rasa cemburu pun membakar perasaan hati dan membuat panas pikiran. Seorang rival tidak selamanya sama jenisnya, terkadang ada yang beda jenisnya. Meski keduanya saling beradu mendapatkan yang ingin di dapatkannya, pada akhirnya sang 'hadiah' lah yang menentukan siapa yang akan di pilihnya.

Disclaimers:

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime.

Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi © Shungiku Nakamura

This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.

Rating:T++ for now

Relationship: Mainly Levi/Eren Jeager, Riren.

Main Characters: Eren Jeager, Levi/Rivaille, Hanji Zoë, Erwin Smith, Takano Masamune, Onodera Ritsu, Petra Ral.

Genres & Warnings: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Language, Mild Sexual Content, Implied Homophobia, Bisexual Character, Drama, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Friendship.

o

About Our Strory

Riren18

o

Page 2 : The love story just begin

Pagi hari yang cerah dan sinar matahari begitu hangat serta suasana damai menyelimuti Arckerman Corporation hingga...

"Rivaille, kau ini bodoh atau idiot, hah?. Kau menolak tawaran yang berpotensi meningkatkan kualitas dan daya tarik perusahaan kita. Satu lagi, apa kau mau perusahaan ini perlahan-lahan jadi bangkrut gara-gara pemikiran keras kepalamu?"

"Shut up, Shitty Glasses. You're so annoying."

"Kau ini tidak pernah berubah, sifat itulah yang ku benci darimu, Rivaille. Asal kau tahu ya jika perusahaan ini mengembangkan sayapnya di bidang lain selain teknologi maka perusahaan ini akan semakin maju dan tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya."

"Ini perusahaan ku terserah mau ku apakan. Kau bisa keluar dari ruanganku sekarang!"

"FINE!"

Pagi yang damai itu pun berakhir dengan perdebatan antara Rivaille dengan Hanji. Suara pintu di banting keras pun membahana sepanjang koridor. Sontak membuat sang newbie terkejut bukan main. Tak lama pintu ruangannya di buka oleh orang yang berdebat dengan sang presiden direktur. Tentu dia datang dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal membuat Eren tak berani memulai obrolan dengannya. Sang pemuda teringat perkataan sang bunda ketika masih kecil, berikan teh hangat pada orang yang sedang emosi agar perasaannya tenang kembali. Eren membuat secangkir teh chamomile. Wangi dan rasa tehnya membuat perasaan tenang kembali. Eren memberikan teh itu pada Hanji dan terbukti raut wajah Hanji tidaklah seperti beberapa detik yang lalu. Terlihat lebih tenang dan rileks.

"Eren, kenapa harus ada manusia bernama Rivaille di dunia ini?. Kalau bukan sahabatku maka aku tak segan-segan menendang bokongnya hingga tersungkur. Terkadang dia seperti ini, keras kepala dan tak mau mendengar perkataan orang lain."

"Sabar miss Hanji."

"Dan kamu bisa-bisanya tahan punya atasan macam Rivaille yang punya sifat menyebalkan dan susah di tebak orangnya. Apa alasanmu mau menjadi sekretarisnya, Eren?"

"Aku butuh uang untuk membiayai hidupku di sini, miss."

"Jawaban yang jujur sekali."

"Miss Hanji bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu boleh, anak manis."

"Sir Arckerman sudah berapa lama memimpin di perusahaan ini?"

"Sudah hampir 5 tahun. Di usia semuda ini sudah bisa menjabat jabatan yang sangat tinggi. Entah mengapa perusahaan ini semakin berkembang di bawah pimpinannya. Oh,ya, asal kamu tahu Rivaille itu sudah sering berganti-ganti sekretaris dengan alasan belum ada yang sesuai. Dia terlalu perfeksionis. Ku harap kamu bisa bertahan lama di sini."

Eren memaksakan untuk tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hanji. Eren malah berharap ingin resign dari perusahaan ini tapi dia tak punya pilihan.

"Semoga saya bisa, miss."

"Menurut Rivaille itu bagaimana?"

"Sir Arckerman, pemimpin yang baik dan disiplin serta peduli sekali dengan kebersihan."

"Dari mana kamu tahu Rivaille begitu peduli dengan kebersihan?. Apa kamu pernah mengenalnya sebelum ini?."

"Ya, saya pernah mengenalnya waktu SMP, sir Arckerman adalah senior saya. Jadinya saya tahu betapa pedulinya dia terhadap kebersihan."

"Hmm... begitu ya. Apa dulu kami dekat dengan Rivaille?"

"Tidak, hanya sebatas junior dan senior saja. Kami tidak dekat sama sekali tapi saya kagum padanya karena dia dulu adalah siswa yang teladan dan berprestasi."

"Apakah kamu masih kagum padanya?"

"Tidak terlalu miss. Oh,ya, miss saya mau tanya sesuatu pada anda, bolehkah?"

"Tentu boleh."

"Sir Arckerman itu memang dekat sekali dengan miss Ral ya?"

"Ya, mereka cukup dekat malah pernah di gosipkan mereka menjalin hubungan khusus karena keduanya tampak begitu akrab. Petra dan Rivaille bertemu ketika mereka kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Rivaille itu hampir tidak pernah mau dekat dengan perempuan kecuali aku yang mungkin tidak di anggap perempuan olehnya. Tapi, Petra satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa mengobrol dengan Rivaille dan Rivaille menanggapinya."

"Begitu ya, miss."

"Tapi, Rivaille tak pernah menyukai seseorang selain cinta pertamanya. Meski sifatnya begitu, dia sangat setia pada cinta pertamanya. Sungguh beruntung dan hebat orang itu karena bisa menaklukan Rivaille."

Eren merasa takut akan ketahuan Hanji jika mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah cinta pertama Rivaille. Entah bagaimana reaksi perempuan di hadapannya ini. Eren tahu bahwa Rivaille begitu setia menunggunya dan tidak mencintai orang lain selain dirinya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia juga mencintai Rivaille tapi Eren selalu menghindari perasaan itu karena takut terjadi hal yang sama lagi. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan Eren dan segera membukakan pintu.

"Sir Erwin, silahkan masuk."

"Terima kasih, Eren."

Setelah masuk ke ruangan, Erwin menyadari bahwa ada tunangannya sedang duduk di sofa sambil melihat smartphonenya. Sadar kekasihnya datang, Hanji pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Erwin.

"Hanji, kamu tadi beradu argumen lagi dengan Rivaille, ya?"

"Ya, habisnya dia menyebalkan sekali. Benar-benar keras kepala."

"Memang sifatnya seperti itu bukan. Ya, harap di maklumi saja."

"Ya, tapi tidak seterusnya dear. Bisa-bisa aku jadi stress punya bos macam dia."

"Sudahlah, kita kan sudah lama kenal dengannya bukan?"

"Ya, tapi sifatnya yang seperti itulah yang membuat kesal."

"Anu... sir Erwin apakah anda mau secangkir teh?"

"Tentu, terima kasih Eren."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, sir."

Eren pun membuat secangkir teh chamomile untuk sang wakil presiden direktur. Tak lama secangkir teh chamomile telah tersedia di depan Erwin tepatnya di atas meja yang berhadapan dengan tempat duduk yang di duduki oleh Erwin. Wangi tehnya membuat pria berambut pirang itu merasa rileks kembali. Rasa tehnya pun memberi rasa nyaman bagi tubuh. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukkan pintu dan Eren kembali membukakan pintunya. Tampaklah seorang pria berusia akhir 20 an. Tubuhnya tinggi dan berkulit putih agak pucat. Dua iris hazel terbingkai kacamata kotak berbingkai hitam. Rambut cokelat tua terlihat rapih. Bentuk wajahnya tampak tegas dan kokoh. Hidung mancung. Bibir tipis sedikit berwarna kemerahan. Ya... dia manager HRD di perusahaan ini, Takano Masamune.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Eren Jeager?"

"Yes,.sir."

"Ternyata kamu Masamune. Ne... Eren, kenalkan ini Takano Masamune, Manager HRD di perusahaan kita. Masamune, ini Eren Jeager, sekretaris pribadi presiden direktur."

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, sir Takano."

"Senang berkenalan juga, Jeager."

Kedunya saling berjabat tangan dengan hangat.

"Oh,ya, Jeager tolong sampaikan berkas ini pada presiden direktur. Ini berkas calon karyawan baru di bagian marketing. Nanti sore akan ku ambil."

"Understood, sir Takano."

"Oh,ya, kau tahu Jeager?"

"Tentang apa sir?"

"Pertama kali aku melihat berkasmu aku cukup tertarik dengan profilemu dan prestasi akademikmu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku terkejut yaitu saat aku menyerahkan berkasnya kepada presiden direktur. Tak ada kata penolakkan, berkas langsung di tanda tangani olehnya dan aku pun di suruh untuk segera menghubungimu."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, sir. Tapi saya tidak sehebat itu."

"Nanti akan ku perkenalkan kau dengan Onodera. Ku rasa usia kalian berdua tidak berbeda jauh."

"Saya merasa senang apabila bisa mengenal Onodera san."

"Baiklah nanti akan ku sampaikan padanya. Sekarang aku akan kembali ruanganku. Permisi."

Pintu di tutup dengan perlahan meninggalkan Eren dengan dua orang yang masih betah dalam ruangannya. Desas desus tentang Takano ternyata salah. Katanya dia orang yang galak tapi kenyataan sangat ramah padanya. Walaupun meski wajahnya terlihat jutek dan minim ekspresi. Suara bassnya terasa begitu tenang dan berwibawa. Hanji kembali kesal karena Takano malah cuek padanya dan hanya mengajak ngobrol Eren saja. Erwin pun mencoba menenangkan pasangannya yang sepertinya sudah siap meledak.

"Anu... Onodera itu siapa ya?"

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang ya?. Dia supervisor HRD sekaligus pacar Takano."

"Apakah Onodera itu laki-laki?"

"Ya, dia laki-laki. Mereka pasangan homo."

Eren menepuk dahinya yang cukup lebar. Mungkim sekarang lagi trend pasangan homo. Melihat reaksi Eren tentang Takano dan kekasihnya keduanya hanya tersenyum.

"Hanji, ayo kembali ke ruanganmu dan aku juga ingin kembali ke ruanganku. Eren jangan lupa segera memberikan laporan itu pada Rivaille,ya. Kita permisi."

"Yes, sir."

Eren pun melihat isi dokumen tersebut. Ternyata cukup banyak juga. Segera Eren ke ruangan presiden direktur. Eren mengetuk pintu dahulu.

"Masuk."

Perlahan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Berjalan menuju meja kerja milik Rivaille.

"Ada apa, Jeager?"

"Sir Takano memberikan ini padaku. Dokumen data diri para calon karyawan baru serta ada beberapa dokumen penting yang perlu anda lihat dan di tanda tangani."

"Baiklah. Jeager, apa kau punya waktu?"

"Tentu, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Mau kah kau menemaniku makan siang?"

"Maaf sir tapi saya sudah bawa bento untuk makan siang. Saya mohon maaf tidak bisa menemani anda makan siang."

"Mungkin aku bisa menemanimu, Rivaille."

Eren dan Rivaille menoleh ke arah sumber suara, suara milik perempuan bernama Petra Ral. Kini dia ada tepat di samping kanan Eren.

"Kenapa langsung masuk?apa kau lupa tata krama dan sopan santun, Petra?"

"Maaf, tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu ruanganmu. Sungguh, aku tak bohong. Mungkin kamu terlalu sibuk dengan sekretarismu."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Petra."

"Ups..maaf."

"30 menit lagi tunggu aku di lobby. Tapi, pastikan kau tepat waktu jika tidak maka aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Baiklah."

"Ada perlu apa ke ruanganku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke ruanganmu, Petra. Aku tak suka punya karyawan yang malas apalagi yang suka berbuat seenaknya."

"Tenang saja Rivaille semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku permisi."

Sesaat sebelum membalikkan tubuh menuju arah pintu, Petra memandang Eren dengan sinis dan terlihat tak suka jika Eren berada di dekat Rivaille. Bahkan Petra tak menyapa Eren meski hanya untuk basa-basi. Di sisi lain, Eren sedikit kesal karena Petra menatap dengan pandangan tak suka. Padahal Eren tak memiliki salah padanya.

"Sir Arckerman, sir Takano bilang bahwa dokumen sudah harus selesai sore ini."

"Baiklah, kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu, Jeager."

"Baiklah. Permisi, sir."

Setelah keluar ruangan Rivaille tiba-tiba dia di tabrak seseorang yang membawa dua tumpuk kardus yang cukup besar. Alhasil yang tertabrak dan menabrak jatuh ke lantai, mengaduh kesakitan. Kertas-kertas dalam kardus pun berserakkan keluar.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa."

Eren menatap orang di depannya. Seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya. Wajahnya manis dengan sepasang iris hijau rumput. Rambut cokelat susu terlihat lurus dan jatuh. Setelah insiden itu, Eren membantu pria itu membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakkan di lantai. Tak lama sudah terlihat rapih kembali.

"Bolehkah aku membantu membawa kardus ini?. Sepertinya kau terlihat kesusahan."

"Boleh saja asal tidak membuatmu repot."

"Tenang saja, aku merasa tidak kerepotan. Kardus ini mau di bawa ke mana?"

"Bagian HRD."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya menaikki lift dan turun ke lantai 1 di mana bagian HRD berada.

"Oh,ya, maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Onodera Ritsu, aku bekerja sebagai wakil manager HRD."

"Onodera Ritsu? Jadi kau kekasihnya sir Takano ya?."

Onodera tidak menjawab tapi mukanya yang tiba-tiba memerah semerah tomat menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Eren. Ekspresi terlihat lucu, malu dan kaget menjadi satu.

"Maaf, kau tahu dari siapa?"

"Dari sir Takano, dia sendiri yang bilang padaku."

"Dasar orang itu. Awas ya nanti."

"Oh,ya, namaku Eren Jeager. Aku bekerja sebagai sekretaris presiden direktur."

"Heeeee?sekretaris presiden?"

"Iya. Maaf membuat Onodera san menjadi kaget."

"Tidak apa-apa tapi aku benar-benar terkejut. Soalnya yang biasa bekerja sebagai sekretaris direktur itu perempuan tapi kali ini laki-laki. Apa aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu, Jeager?"

"Kebetulan pekerjaan sudah selesai. Jadi aku ada waktu luang."

Tak lama mereka sudah sampai di lantai 1 dan menuju ruang Onodera. Setelah menaruh tiga kardus itu, Onodera menawarkan Eren secangkir teh jasmine. Eren dan Onodera pun berbincang-bincang di temani secangkir teh. Dalam waktu yang singkat mereka tampak akrab. Jika di lihat mereka seperti sepasang sahabat yang sudah bersahabat cukup lama. Kini keduanya saling memanggil nama kecil.

"Anu... Ritsu, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, mau tanya apa?"

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, mungkin pertanyaannku agak bersifat privasi. Kamu dan sir Takano sudah berapa lama menjalani hubungan?"

"Soal itu, kami sudah berhubungan sejak masuk dunia perkuliahan. Kami bertemu karena buku dan perpustakaan."

"Hampir sama denganku, tidak persis sama seperti ku dan sir..."

Keceplosan bicara masa lalunya. Segera Eren mengerem mulutnya. Onodera bingung melihat tingkah Eren.

"Sama ya?dengan siapa Eren?"

"Dengan seseorang pastinya."

"Laki-laki ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita sama, Eren. Kita mempunyai pasangan, laki-laki pastinya. Apa aku salah Eren?"

Kedua bola mata emeraldnya membola. Rasa takut dan kaget pun bergejolak dalam darah Eren. Eren menduga jika Onodera mempunyai indra keenam atau bakat peramal. Entah mana yang benar. Tapi, itu dulu. Tidak sekarang. Hanya masa lalu. Kini dia juga sudah punya tunangan, sahabat sejak kecil dan anak dari sahabat ayahnya.

"Ya, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak. Hanya masa lalu."

"Begitu ya. Semoga kamu bahagia dengan pilihanmu itu."

"Terima kasih, Ritsu. Semoga kamu dan sir Takano selalu berbahagia."

"Terima kasih, Eren."

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka dan orang yang namanya di sebut Eren tadi pun muncul. Ya, kekasihnya Onodera. Sir Takano menghampiri keduanya yang sedang duduk di sofa putih panjang.

"Onodera, laporan yang kau berikan padaku tadi sangat kacau sekali. Sekarang kau buat lagi. Jika tidak, kau akan ku 'hukum'."

"Maaf atas laporan itu karena data yang ku dapat belum sampai padaku sementara kau terus saja cerewet tentang laporan itu dan sekarang marah-marah karena laporannya kacau. Kau pikir ini salahku?. Jelas-jelas itu salahmu, dasar baka!"

Di lain pihak, Eren hanya duduk terdiam melihat sepasang kekasih bertengkar tentang pekerjaan di hadapannya. Pertengkaran itu tidak lama karena sadar ada orang ketiga di ruangan itu. Takano pun kembali tenang, begitupula Onodera.

"Maaf atas pemandangan buruk barusan, Jeager."

"Tidak apa-apa, sir."

"Oh,ya, Eren tadi kau di panggil oleh direktur untuk segera ke ruangannya."

"Terima kasih atas infonya. Saya permisi, sir Takano, Ritsu."

Eren pun keluar dari ruangan Onodera dan segera naik ke lantai atas. Tapi, tiba-tiba merasa ingin ke kamar mandi. Ya.. mungkin karena terlalu banyak minum tadi. Selang lima menit, Eren telah menyelasaikan urusannya. Tiba-tiba dia bertemu pandang dengan wanita yang selalu memandangnya dengan pandangan tak suka dan sinis. Dia Petra Ral. Kali ini tatapannya sama seperti sebelumnya, tetap sinis pada Eren.

"Eren, jangan pernah kamu dekati Rivaille lagi. Kamu itu hanya masa lalunya saja. Jika perlu kamu keluar dari perusahaan ini sekalian supaya Rivaille bisa melupakanmu. Asal kamu tahu, dulu Rivaille menderita karena kamu meninggalkannya begitu saja, membuangnya layak sampah tak berguna. Sekarang kamu hadir lagi di hadapannya dengan perasaan tak bersalah?. Benar-benar manusia rendah dan tak berperasaan. Asal kamu tahu, aku sayang dan cinta pada Rivaille dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya menderita seperti kamu membuatnya menderita."

"Maaf, saya sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan sir Arckerman. Tapi anda tidak berhak bicara tentangku apalagi menghinaku karena anda tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya."

"Jadi, kamu tidak suka di hina?. Dasar sok suci padahal dirinya tidak lebih baik dari sampah yang berserakkan di jalanan. Bocah tak tahu diri yang meninggalkan orang yang mencintainya dan hadir kembali tanpa rasa bersalah. Benar-benar menjijikkan."

"Terserah anda mau bilang apa, saya tidak akan peduli. Saya permisi."

Eren segera meninggalkan Petra dengan langkah penuh amarah. Seenaknya saja menghina tanpa tahu bagaimana kisahnya dahulu dan juga perasaan Eren. Segera Eren menaikki lift menuju lantai atas. Raut muka Eren terlihat seperti benang kusut. Alisnya berkerut saling bertemu di tengah. Hingga tak sadar banyak orang memperhatikannya dengan berbagai pandangan. Setelah sampai di lantai yang di tuju, Eren segera menuju ruangan Rivaille. Eren yang kesal mengetuk pintu ruangan presdir.

"Masuk."

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Eren pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan presdir. Rivaille melihat raut wajah Eren berbeda dari biasanya menatap heran.

"Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu, nak?."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sir."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Ada perlu apa, sir?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bukannya anda ingin makan siang bersama miss Ral?"

"Tidak jadi. Paman ku mengirimkan bento untukku dan jumlahnya cukup untuk dua orang. Mau kah kau membantuku menghabiskannya, Eren?"

"Tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya, sir."

"Kenapa kau menolaknya, Eren?"

"Karena aku sedang tidak lapar."

"Dasar kau ini sama seperti ibu hamil yang sedang mengalami trisemester pertamanya."

"Aku bukan perempuan apalagi ibu hamil. Aku laki-laki, sir."

"Jika kau laki-laki maka temani aku makan bento ini. Jika tidak maka aku akan menghukummu."

"Baiklah, tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang ayo kita makan."

Eren dan Rivaille duduk saling bersebelahan di sofa. Di meja terdapat dua kotak bento yang berisikan makanan yang terlihat enak dan menggiurkan. Melihatnya saja membuat perut lapar. Keduanya makan dengan penuh nikmat. Eren merasa senang karena bisa memakan makanan seenak ini, meski malu mengakuinya ke Rivaille.

"Dasar kau ini masih saja berantakkan makannya."

"Maksud anda?"

"Ada saus di dekat mulutmu, nak."

Segera Eren mencoba menyekanya dengan jarinya. Tapi, sebuah kain halus menyapu ujung bibirnya sebelah kanan. Ya, sapu tangan milik Rivaille. Rivaille membersihkan saus yang menempel di wajahnya. Eren speechless dengan keadaan sekarang. Wajah Rivaille terlihat lebih dekat dari biasanya. Sontak irama degup jantung menjadi tak beraturan. Tubuh kaku sekaku patung es di pameran pahatan es. Segera Eren menjaga jarak dengan Rivaille. Malu dan takut apabila tiba-tiba Rivaille menyerangnya.

"Kau kenapa?kenapa menjauh?"

"Maaf, sir. Saya hanya kaget."

"Oh.."

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi, sir."

"Ya, sama-sama nak."

Eren dan Rivaille kembali melanjutkan makan yang tertunda. Tak sampai 10 menit, tempat makan keduanya sudah kosong tanpa sisa. Tentu saja kini perut terasa penuh.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, sir. Masakkannya enak sekali."

"Sama-sama. Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya."

"Sir..."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Anda yang bodoh, bukan saya."

"Dasar bocah."

"Ya, aku memang lebih muda darimu tapi aku bukan bocah. Usiaku sudah 23 tahun."

"Berarti kau sudah siap melayani ku dengan baik. Tidak seperti dulu ketika kau masih bocah."

"Melayani apa?. Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda."

"Melayaniku di ranjang tentunya. Give me wonderful servive, kid."

"NO AND NEVER. Saya permisi, Sir."

Segera Eren berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan Rivaille. Jika dia berlama-lama di sana, entah apa yang akan di lakukan Rivaille padanya. Namun Eren masih teringat sentuhan Rivaille tadi. Meski tidak bersentuhan secara langsung, tapi Eren tetap dapat merasakan betapa hangat dan lembutnya tangan Rivaille. Rasanya masih sama seperti yang dulu. Tangan dan jemari yang dulu selalu memeluk dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Tapi itu dulu, tidak sekarang. Eren segera menepis bayangan masa lalunya bersama Rivaille. Kembali ke ruangannya mungkin pilihan terbaik bagi Eren sekarang.

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya dan langit sudah mulai menggelap. Malam ini tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya karena tidak ada bintang atau bulan yang bersinar karena awan menutupinya. Kini Eren sedang berada di stasiun sambil menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya pulang. Tentu saja kereta akan sangat penuh karena sekarang waktunya orang-orang bekerja pulang. Stasiun tampak terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Belum lagi ada seseorang di sebelahnya yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan presdir Arckerman Corporation, Rivaille Arckerman yang kini berdiri dengan santai di samping kanan Eren. Jika hanya berdiri di sampingnya bukan masalah bagi Eren namun tangan Rivaille tidak bisa diam. Ya... tangan orang itu kini sedang meraba-raba bokongnya dengan perlahan. Tentu Eren merasa tak nyaman akan perlakuan Rivaille. Sementara itu Rivaille tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Eren yang terlihat ingin marah namun menikmati sentuhan tangannya. Setelah puas, Rivaille kini menggenggam tangan Eren erat seiring datangnya kereta yang akan mereka naikki. Karena banyak yang naik, Eren dan Rivaille pun terdorong ke dalam ke kereta hingga Eren menabrak pintu yang berada di belakangnya dan kini Eren terhimpit oleh tubuh Rivaille dan pintu. Posisi tubuh mereka hampir menempel, hampir tidak ada jarak. Posisi saling berhadapan membuat Eren merasa risih. Sementara Rivaille tampak menikmatinya.

"Maaf, sir. Bisakah anda memberi saya ruang sedikit untuk bernafas?"

"Maaf sekali, nak. Kau lihat sendiri kereta ini sangat penuh dan sempit. Bergerak saja susah."

"Tapi, tubuh anda terlalu dekat dengan saya. Saya merasa agak risih."

"Karena keadaan mau tak mau posisi kita jadi seperti ini. Lagipula aku menikmatinya. Kau pun harus menikmatinya, nak. Tidak buruk."

Sungguh susah berdebat dengan orang macam Rivaille. Akhirnya Eren pasrah dengan keadaan sekarang. Tiba-tiba kereta yang di naikki mengalami sedikit guncangan dan membuat Eren menubruk tubuh Rivaille yang ada di depannya. Tentu Rivaille dengan sigap menahan tubuh Eren agar tidak terjatuh dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sontak Eren merasa jantungnya seperti habis lomba lari marathon. Berdegup kencang. Kini dia ada di dalam pelukkan Rivaille. Wangi tubuhnya masih sama seperti yang dulu. Wangi kesukaan Eren.

"Eren?kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar namanya di sebut oleh pria di hadapannya, segera Eren kembali ke posisi semula dan memutar balik tubuhnya dengan wajah menghadap kaca pintu kereta.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, sir."

"Oui. Kau mau menggodaku lagi Eren dengan posisimu sekarang?. Kalau aku sih tidak keberatan bahkan aku sangat menikmatinya."

Eren baru menyadari kebodohannya. Memutar tubuhnya menghadap kaca pintu adalah pilihan yang salah. Kini 'milik' Rivaille terasa di bagian luar celananya. Rivaille makin mendekatkan 'milik' nya pada bokong Eren yang masih terselimuti celana bahan berwarna hitam. Darah Eren berdesir. Eren merasa celana dalamnya terasa sempit sekali, terasa sesak. Sensasi yang begitu memabukkan bagi Eren. Tapi, Rivaille sadar jika dia tidak bisa mnegontrol dirinya sendiri maka orang lain akan menonton dirinya dan Eren meski dia tidak peduli apa kata orang lain. Wajah Eren sudah memerah karena kepanasan dan perlakuan Rivaille beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Apa kau menyukai service ku tadi?"

"You're pervert!."

"I'm pervert because of you."

Eren berdecih mendengar perkataan Rivaille. Tanpa mereka sadari kereta yang mereka naikko telah melewati stasiun di mana seharusnya mereka turun. Alhasil mereka turun di stasiun selanjutnya. Ketika sampai di stasiun selanjutnya, Eren segera berlari menjauhi Rivaille sementara Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Eren yang terlihat lucu di matanya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Eren sudah sampai di apartemennya. Segera dia pergi mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Sungguh hari yang tak terduga dan melelahkan. Air hangat pun menyiram tubuh Eren yang proposional. Kulit kecoklatan Eren pun basah terkena air hangat. Perlahan-lahan otot-otot mulai terasa rileks kembali mulai dari atas kepala hingga ujung jari kakinya. Tak lupa Eren membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun berwangi kiwi dan lemon. Tak lupa memakai shampo berwangi citrus dan mint yang terasa menyegarkan di kulit kepala. Setelah selesai mandi, Eren pun memakai sepasang piayama berwarna biru tua. Tiba-tiba bunyi mesin fax memenuhi gendang telinga. Ternyata ada beberapa lembar dokumen dari sang wakil direktur. Tak lupa di akhiri dengan catatan bahwa dokumen itu harus di tanda tangani malam ini juga oleh sang presdir. Tanpa lama-lama Eren segera mengirimkan dokumen itu ke nomor fax sang presdir tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan sir Mike jika ada laporan atau dokumen penting, segera temui presidir secara langsung. Jangn lewat perantara, presidir tidak suka orang yang tidak sopan dan bekerja setengah-setengah. Eren mengabaikan perkataan yang barusan lewat di kepalanya. Fax pun berhasil terkirim satu. Ponselnya tiba-tiba ribut tanda ada telepon masuk dan...

"Cepat ke tempatku. Ku tunggu."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Eren, sambungan terputus. Mau tak mau Eren memakai sweater rajutan di atas baju piayamanya dan berjalan keluar. Bel pintu di bunyi kan. Pemilik apartemen membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Eren untuk masuk. Kini keduanya duduk di ruang tengah apartemen Rivaille. Eren melihat sekeliling apartemen Rivaille melalui kedua matanya. Terlihat sederhana tapi tetap terlihat modern. Tak lupa sebuah rak buku yang cukup tinggi menjadi perhatian Eren selama beberapa menit. Sementara Rivaille masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang di berikan Eren. Kacamata yang pernah di pakainya dulu, kini bertengger lagi di hidungnya. Menit demi menit berlalu dan sesi tanda tangan pun berakhir. Rasa lelah pun menghampiri Rivaille. Segera dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju konter dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh hitam. Tak lupa segelas orange juice untuk Eren. Tapi, Eren segera bergegas pulang. Eren membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tentu mau kembali ke apartemen ku."

"Bagaimana kalau kau minum segelas orange juice dulu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya, sir. Saya ingin segera beristirahat."

"Baiklah. Tapi, tolong jawab satu pertanyaanku ini dengan jujur. Apa kau mencintaiku, Eren?"

Eren terdiam beberapa saat lalu dia menghembuskan nafasnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille dengan tegas.

"Tidak, saya tidak mencintai anda. Saya bicara yang sesungguhnya. Lagipula kini aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih."

"Oh begitu. Asal kau tahu, kau sudah dewasa dan jika ingin berbohong maka berbohonglah seperti orang dewasa. Bilang sekali lagi ucapanmu tadi dengan menatap mata ku. Yah... itu juga kalau kau berani menatapku."

Eren pun menerima tantangan dari Rivaille dan menatap mata Rivaille secara langsung. Emerald yang berkilat marah dan obsidan yang memandang dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Saya tidak mencintai anda. Saya telah memiliki kekasih sekarang."

"Dasar bocah pembohong."

Tanpa aba-aba, bibir Rivaille melumat bibir mungil Eren. Tentu Eren terkaget bukan main. Tenaga Rivaille lebih kuat darinya hingga membuat mendorongnya saja sangat susah. Setelah dua menit, Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya pada Eren namun di lanjut dengan mendorong Eren ke lantai. Kertas yang di pegang Eren pun terserak berantakkan di lantai. Tubuh ringkih Eren kini berada di bawah tubuh kekarnya. Ekspresi Eren terlihat ketakutan dan kaget. Eren pun memberontak tapi nihil karena tenaganya tak sama dengan tenaga Rivaille. Bibir Rivaille kembali mengekploitasi bibir Eren. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Kedua tangan Eren di tahan oleh tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan lainnya perlahan membuka kancing piayama Eren. Desahan kecil Eren membuat Rivaille merasa panas. Jemari Rivaille mulai menjelajah dada mulus Eren. Desahan Eren semakin menjadi ketika tangan menuju bagian bawah Eren, menyusup ke bagian dalam celananya. Rivaille terkejut melihat air mata yang sudah mengalir dari kedua mata nya. Memandang memohon sekaligus marah akan kelakuannya. Rivaille pun mencoba memberi mengelus pipi Eren namun di tepis oleh Eren. Eren mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke belakang. Kemudian berlari sambil memunggut kertas yang berserakkan. Rivaille pun memanggil namanya. Tapi tidak di tanggapi oleh yang di panggil. Eren keluar dari apartemen Rivaille dengan perasaan campur aduk. Takut, marah, kecewa. Eren segera membuka pintu apartemennya. Mengirim dokumen yang sudah di tanda tangani ke wakil presdir. Kemudian pergi ke tempat tidur dan mencoba tidur. Menghilangkan sentuhan Rivaille yang menyentuh tubuhnya beberapa detik lalu. Eren pun tidur dengan mimpi kisah masa lalunya bersama Rivaille dan sentuhannya yang takkan pernah Eren lupa.

To be continue...

Author note :

Hai minna, bertemu lagi dengan Riren. Akhirnya page ke -2 telah selesai. Mohon maaf apabila sebelumnya di page pertama masih banyak kekurangan dati berbagai segi. Page kali ini Riren merasa masih ada yang kurang dan mungkin saja lebih buruk dari sebelumnya tapi semoga itu hanya perasaan Riren saja. Jujur saja fokus menulis page ini harus terbagi dengan kesibukkan Riren di perkuliahan dan organisasi yang Riren ikuti. Alhasil mungkin page kali ini mungkin agak kurang memuaskan para pembaca. Tapi, Riren sudah berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi, untuk page selanjutnya Riren usahakan untuk bisa lebih baik lagi. Doa kan Riren supaya tetap semangat untuk menulis kelanjutannya. Maaf apabila Riren masih banyak kurangnya ketimbang lebihnya. Sekian dari Riren. Jaa matta ne minna...

Salam peluk dan cium

Riren


	3. Page 3 : Broken heart & meet old friend

Patah hati adalah hal yang terburuk dalam percintaan. Di mana seseorang mengalami kesedihan dan kepedihan yang mendalam. Itulah yang di rasakan oleh gadis cantik berwajah oriental yang di tolak oleh tunangannya sendiri. Cintanya tidak tersampaikan dan hanya menjadi cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pada akhirnya sang gadis menyerah dan merelakannya, meski hati tak rela. Lalu perjumpaan kembali dengan kawan lama membuat sang pemuda berparas Turki Jerman itu senang. Namun, hati kecilnya tidak berkata sama dengan apa yang di rasa sekarang.

Disclaimers:

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime.

Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi © Shungiku Nakamura

This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.

Rating:T++ for now

Relationship: Mainly Levi/Eren Jeager, Riren.

Main Characters: Eren Jeager, Levi/Rivaille, Hanji Zoë, Erwin Smith, Takano Masamune, Onodera Ritsu, Petra Ral, Mikasa Arckerman, Armin Allert, Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Chruch.

Genres & Warnings: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Language, Mild Sexual Content, Implied Homophobia, Bisexual Character, Drama, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Friendship, Typo, and many more.

o

About Our Strory

Riren18

o

Page 3 : Broken heart and meet old friend

Tak terasa bulan Oktober telah tiba. Permadani daun gugur menjadi penghias sepanjang jalan. Syal warna-warni pun menjadi aksesoris leher yang paling banyak di pakai oleh orang-orang demi mencegah terkena flu karena angin dingin musim gugur. Begitupula dengan pemuda bermarga Jeager itu kini memakai sebuah syal rajutan tangan berwarna putih. Tentu syal tersebut adalah hadiah dari ibunya ketika dia lulus dari SMA. Tak lupa mantel kesayangannya menjadi pelindung tubuhnya dari angin dingin. Tapi, semangat Eren tetap seperti biasanya. Setelah sampai, Eren segera menuju ruangan presdir. Eren pun mengetuk 2 kali pintu berbahan kayu mahoni. Tapi, tak ada jawaban. Tidak seperti biasanya sang presdir belum datang. Eren terkejut pintu ruangan tersebut tidak terkunci. Sontak Eren segera masuk ke dalam dan memastikan bagaimana keadaan di dalam ruangan itu. Gelap dan rasa dingin seperti pedingin ruangan. Eren menyalakan lampu ruangan itu. Bola matanya terbelalak melihat sang presdir tertidur di meja kerjanya. Segera Eren mencoba membangunkan sang presdir dari tidurnya karena hari ini sang presdir banyak jadwal yang harus di laksanakan. Eren mencoba membangunkannya dengan menggoyangkan tubuh itu. Tapi entah kenapa tubuh itu jauh terasa lebih hangat dari tubuh Eren. Memastikan keadaan, Eren segera menempelkan tangannya di kening Rivaille dan ternyata sang presdir demam. Segera Eren memapah Rivaille menuju sofa dan menidurkan pria itu dengan hati-hati. Walau Eren tak suka padanya, Eren tetap tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang sedang sakit. Segera Eren meminta bantuan Onodera yang kebetulan tak sengaja menghubunginya lewat handphone. Beberapa menit kemudian, Onodera bersama kekasih, Takano datang ke ruangan presdir. Raut wajah keduanya menunjukkan rasa cemas dan khawatir akan kondisi sang presdir yang kini terkulai lemah di sofa dengan nafas berat.

"Tenang saja. Sir Arckerman hanya demam akibat kelelahan."

"Dari mana kau tau dia kelelahan?"

"Berdasarkan dari gejala yang terlihat. Kebetulan ayahku seorang dokter jadi sedikit bisa aku mendiagnosa penyakitnya melihat dari gejalanya."

"Tapi mungkin lebih baik di bawa saja ke rumah sakit. Agar kesehatannya cepat kembali pulih. Onodera, kau bantu Jeager memapah presdir. Kita pergi ke rumah sakit naik mobilku. Aku mau ke ruangan wakil presdir dulu untuk mengabarkan berita ini. Tunggu aku di basement."

"Baiklah, Takano san."

Eren dan Ritsu memapah tubuh Rivaille yang terkulai lemas itu. Untung saja baru ada beberapa orang yang datang jadi tak perlu ada keributan tentang keadaan presdir sekarang. Eren melihat wajah Rivaille tampak pucat dan keringat begitu banyak keluar akibat demamnya. Rasa iba pun menyergap hati Eren. Setelah 15 menit, ketiganya telah sampai di basement. Tak lama sosok Takano datang menghampiri. Takano membantu Eren dan Ritsu memasukkan tubuh presdir ke dalam mobil. Eren menemani presdir dan pahanya di jadikan bantalan untuk kepala Rivaille. Sementara Ritsu menemani Takano yang menyetir di kursi penumpang bagian depan. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Eren terus mengelap keringat Rivaille yang membasahi dahinya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Sementara Ritsu dan Takano memandang cemas melihat keadaan Rivaille yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, mereka sudah sampai di Trost Central Hospital. Ritsu pun memanggil beberapa perawat untuk menghampiri mereka dan membawa ranjang dorong untuk Rivaille. Secara cepat tubuh Rivaille kini telah berada di atas ranjang dorong dan segera di bawa IGD untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Eren, Ritsu, dan Takano menunggu seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak lama terdengar bunyi derit pintu di buka, lalu tampaklah seorang dokter muda berambut pirang dan memiliki iris mata seindah lautan. Armin Allert, nama yang tertera di name tag dokter itu. Eren cukup kaget beberapa saat ketika melihat sosok dokter itu karena dia kenal sekali dengan dokter muda itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan bos saya, Armin sensei?"

"Tenang saja, bos anda hanya mengalami kecapekkan karena terlalu banyak bekerja dan pola makan yang tidak teratur. Saya menyarankan bos anda harus bed rest selama seminggu dan harap pola makannya selalu teratur. Karena jika tidak nanti lambungnya akan bermasalah."

"Syukurlah. Tapi kenapa harus selama itu, Armin?"

"Ya kalau mau cepat sembuh mau tak mau harus di lakukan. Jika tidak akan datang lagi penyakit yang mungkin lebih parah dari ini, Eren."

"Baiklah jika begitu. Oh, ya, Armin perkenalkan ini Takano Masamune dan Onodera Ritsu, mereka berdua adalah Manager dan Supervisor dari bagian HRD di tempat ku bekerja. Sir Takano dan Ritsu, perkenalkan ini sahabatku sejak kecil, Armin Allert."

"Senang berkenalanmu, Allert."

"Senang berkenalan anda, sir Takano."

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya."

"Tentu saja, Onodera san."

Setelah berbincang sebentar, Armin pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga karena pekerjaannya sebagai dokter sangatlah banyak. Armin Allert, meski terlihat biasa saja dan lemah, tetapi otaknya luar biasa cerdas, bahkan melebihi Eren.

"Jeager, aku dan Onodera akan kembali ke kantor. Kamu di sini saja menjaga presdir sampai dia bangun. Ini juga bagian dari tugasmu sebagai sekretaris pribadinya."

"Baiklah, sir Takano."

Setelah itu Eren pun masuk ke kamar perawatan Rivaille dan duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur pasien. Wajah Rivaille sudah tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya meski wajahnya masih agak memerah karena demam. Eren pun memandang wajah Rivaille. Karena sudah hampir 1 dekade wajah dan penampilannya tidak sama seperti dulu. Tapi, sifatnya hampir tidak berubah kecuali sifat mesumnya yang semakin menjadi. Tiba-tiba Rivaille terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi buruk. Eren pun mengelus rambut Rivaille perlahan agar Rivaille kembali tenang tidurnya. Tak lama Rivaille kembali tenang namun tangan Eren di genggamnya erat. Kalau sudah begini Eren hanya bisa menunggu hingga Rivaille mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Mutter..."

Eren terdiam ketika Rivaille memanggil wanita yang telah memberikan kehidupan dan cinta serta kasih sayang tak terhingga. Seburuk dan semesumnya Rivaille, dia tetap mencintai sang ibu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Meski kini dia jarang bertemu dengan sang ibunda. Eren pun memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di samping Rivaille dan membiarkan Rivaille memegang tangannya untuk sementara waktu. Perlahan Eren merasa matanya mulai berat dan dia pun tertidur di sisi ranjang Rivaille.

Tak terasa matahari pun telah berada di ufuk barat. Warna kuning jingga menjadi warna utama langit sekarang. Eren pun mengerjapkan matanya karena ada sinar yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi, entah kenapa ada suara orang sedang menelepon dan tubuhnya seperti berada di atas sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat. Sentuhan dan belaian lembut tangan seseorang mengelus rambutnya.

"Erwin tolong gantikan aku untuk rapat besok. Soalnya dokter menyuruhku untuk bedrest selama seminggu. Selain itu tolong batalkan pertemuan untuk seminggu ke depan dengan beberapa relasi perusahaan. Lakukan apa yang ku katakan tadi. Bye."

Sementara Eren masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, Rivaille kini menatap seseorang yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Masih tidur dengan wajah yang manis dan membuat Rivaie gemas. Tak lama ada pergerakkan dari seseorang itu dan perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arahnya. Sunyi sesaat lalu...

"Ahhhhh..."

"Kecilkan suaramu bocah bodoh. Ini rumah sakit bukan hutan rimba."

Segera Eren menutup mulutnya sebelum ada suster yang memarahinya gara-gara teriakkan tadi. Tapi Eren benar-benar kaget karena kini dia berada di atas tubuh Rivaille.

"Sejak kapan aku tidur di atas tubuhmu?"

"Hampir dua jam. Tenang saja kau tidak berat, nak. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Oh,ya, kau terlihat manis saat tidur."

"Kau pasti memindahkanku ya?"

"Tentu, aku tak tega apabila tubuhmu akan pegal dan sakit akibat tidur dari posisi tidurmu yang seperti itu."

"Sial. Cepat lepaskan aku."

"Please stay like this for a moment."

Eren berhenti memberontak ketika melihat ekspresi Rivaille yang terlihat memohon padanya. Mau tak mau Eren mengabulkan permintaan Rivaille. Sungguh Eren merindukan hangat tubuh dan tangan Rivaille ketika memeluknya. Rasa hangatnya tak pernah berubah. Seketika Eren merasa mengantuk kembali dan perlahan dia pun kembali lagi ke alam mimpi yang di susul oleh Rivaille setelah beberapa saat.

Malam pun tiba, saatnya Armin mengecek kembali keadaan Rivaille. Ketika memasuki kamar perawatan Rivaille, Armin terkejut bukan main. Sahabatnya, Eren tidur berdampingan bersama sang atasannya yang juga merupakan laki-laki. Rivaille pun terbangun sadar akan adanya seseorang di ruangan itu dan dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang menggunakan jas dokter dan stestoskop menggantung di lehernya. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut melihat keadaan sekarang. Dua orang laki-laki tidur berdampingan dan saling berpelukkan. Tapi Rivaille tampak cuek dengan hal itu. Segera Rivaille bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri dokter muda itu.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, sensei."

"Maaf sir , bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Tentu."

"Apa hubungan anda dengan Eren?. Saya sahabat Eren sejak kecil."

"Untuk sekarang kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain hubungan antara bos dan sekretaris."

"Lalu kenapa anda memeluk Eren?"

"Itu urusanku. Kau tak suka aku memeluknya?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi, Eren sudah memiliki tunangan, sir."

"Aku tak peduli. Oh, ya, kau jangan pernah sekalipun melaporkan hal ini pada kedua orang tuanya. Jika kau melakukannya maka aku tak segan-segan untuk melenyapkanmu, sensei."

"Soal itu anda tenang saja. Tapi apakah anda mencintai Eren?"

"Tentu, aku mencintainya. Sejak lama aku mencintainya."

"Baiklah, saya akan percaya pada anda. Tolong jaga Eren baik-baik. Sekarang waktunya pemeriksaan kesehatan anda."

"Tentu. Baiklah."

Armin pun memeriksa keadaan Rivaille mulai dari suhu tubuh dan tekanan darahnya. Ternyata keadaan Rivaille sudah cukup membaik meski suhu tubuhnya belum turun pada tahap normal.

"Keadaan anda sudah lebih baik dari tadi pagi. Tapi, saya sarankan untuk beristirahat lebih banyak dan jaga pola makan anda. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi perawat. Saya permisi dulu, sir. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Rivaille kembali ke ranjang dan tidur di samping Eren. Rivaille menatap wajah tidur Eren dengan seksama. Hingga pandangan terhenti pada bibir peach Eren. Perlahan Rivaille memiringkan dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren. Dengan pelan dan lembut bibir Rivaille mencium bibir Eren. Bibir yang selalu membuatnya candu akan Eren. Terasa lembut dan mungil. Tak lama Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya. Setelah itu, dia kembali memeluk Eren dalam dekapannya dan pergi ke alam mimpi untuk bertemu Eren.

o

o

o

Sepasang emerald pun mengintip dari kedua kelopak mata. Perlahan mata itu terbuka dengan lebar. Putih adalah warna pertama dia lihat. Rasa halus seperti kulit terasa di indera perasanya. Rasa berat namun hangat melingkari pinggul rampingnya. Tak lupa deru nafas teratur seseorang menyapu hangat dahinya. Eren pun mencoba melepaskan diri dari orang mesum yang memeluknya. Tapi hasilnya tidak berubah. Alhasil orang itu pun terbangun. Dia menatap Eren.

"Morning kid. Apa mimpimu indah?"

Eren tak menjawab. Memalingkan wajah dari lawan bicaranya. Menolak menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

"Mana sopan santun, bocah?. Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menjawab maka aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Tanpa aba-aba, Rivaille memegang dagu Eren dan hasilnya kini Eren berhadapan wajah dengan Rivaille. Lalu kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam suatu ciuman lembut. Rivaille memberikan Eren morning kiss. Tentu Eren tidak suka, segera dia mendorong Rivaille dan membuat ciuman keduanya terlepas.

"A...Apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Give you morning kiss, dear."

"Cih..."

Eren pun kembali memalingkan mukanya kembali. Rivaille tersenyum melihat Eren yang terlihat lucu di matanya. Segera Eren turun dari ranjang rawat Rivaille menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Wajah terlihat lelah meski baru 1 hari menemani Rivaille di rumah sakit. Pakaiannya belum di ganti sejak kemarin kini sudah menimbulkan wangi yang tidak enak. Setelah selesai Eren pun di kejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tentu sangat di kenalnya. Tapi Eren bingung kenapa orang itu ada di sini sekarang.

"Eren..."

Suara lembut tapi terdapat ketegasan di dalamnya menyebut nama kecil Eren. Kini di hadapannya ada seorang perempuan keturunan Perancis-Jepang yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya sekaligus menjadi calon istrinya di masa depan atas kemauan kedua orang tua Eren. Mikasa namanya. Berparas cantik oriental. Kulit putih dan berambut hitam panjang. Bertubuh proposional. Benar-benar tipe perempuan idaman para laki-laki. Belum lagi otaknya cerdas dan memiliki attitude yang baik. Kata orang-orang Eren sungguh beruntung mendapatkan Mikasa. Namun, Eren tak merasa begitu adanya. Baginya Mikasa sudah seperti adik perempuan dan sahabatnya. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Mikasa?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin menjenguk sepupu jauh ku."

"Sepupu jauhmu?. Jangan bilang sepupu mu itu..."

"Kau benar, nak. Akulah sepupunya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, Eren. Aku dan Rivaille nii san masih dalam satu garis keluarga. Ayah ku dan Ibunda Rivaille nii san merupakan saudara lain ibu. Maksudnya, kakek kami menikah dengan 2 orang wanita."

"Begitu ya tapi aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi memang benar kalian satu keluarga. Sifat kalian agak mirip."

"Ya... terkadang tapi terlalu, Eren."

"Mikasa..."

"Ya?kenapa Rivaille nii san?"

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenal Eren. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Soal Eren dia teman ku sejak masih di sekolah dasar dan aku menjadi tetangganya. Tapi ketika masuk SMP, kami sekeluarga pindah ke luar kota karena ayah akan bekerja di sana dan tentu aku berpisah dengan Eren. Lalu aku dan Eren bertemu lagi ketika masuk universitas. Kini aku dan Eren sudah bertunangan meski belum di resmikan. Maaf baru memberitahumu, Rivaille nii san."

Rivaille hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan Mikasa. Terkejut tentunya di rasakan Rivaille. Tapi, entah kenapa terasa sakit ketika mendengar sepupunya mengatakan bahwa Eren adalah tunangannya. Namun, Rivaille melihat Eren menganggap Mikasa biasa saja, seperti sahabat saja. Rivaille berharap masih berpeluang untuk mendapatkan cinta Eren. Semoga peluang itu masih ada.

"Oh, ya, bibi Kuchel menitipkan ini untuk Rivaille nii san."

Mikasa memberikan sebuah goodie bag berwarna cokelat. Segera Rivaille melihat isinya. Ternyata satu dus kecil teh hitam dan satu kotak makan berisi kue mochi buatan sang ibunda. Tak lupa ada selembar kertas notes dari sang ibunda.

'For my dear son, Rivaille. Apa kamu baik-baik saja sayang? Apa demam mu sudah turun, nak?. Ibu sangat khawatir padamu. Tapi, maaf ibu belum bisa menjengukmu karena sekarang ibu sedang berada di Kyoto. Tapi ibu berjanji akan menemuimu jika urusan ibu sudah selesai di sini. Jika kamu sudah menerima memo ini berarti kamu sudah dapat oleh-oleh dari ibu dan ibu harap kamu suka. Jangan lupa makan ya sayang dan jangan lupa juga minum obat serta istirahat yang teratur. Satu lagi jangan menjadi seperti ayahmu ya, nak. Salam manis dan cium untuk putra ku yang manis.'

Your mother

Kuchel

Seketika Rivaille merasa begitu merindukan sang ibu setelah membaca notes dari ibunya. Bagi ibunya, Rivaille adalah putranya yang manis. Terdengar agak aneh tapi Rivaille tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Maaf aku harus segera pulang. Aku permisi dulu, sir Arckerman, Mikasa."

"Matte Eren. Aku juga mau ikut denganmu. Rivaille nii san tak apa-apa kan di tinggal sendiri?. Soalnya aku ingin mengobrol dengan Eren karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Mungkin besok pagi aku akan ke sini lagi."

"Aku tak apa-apa. Eren, tolong jaga sepupu ku ya."

"Roger."

Setelah Eren merapihkan dirinya, keduanya keluar dari kamar perawatan Rivaille. Keduanya kini berjalan berdampingan menuju lobi. Hanya hening yang ada. Tak ada yang berbicara hingga Mikasa memulai pembicaraan.

"Eren kenapa kamu ada di kamar rawat Rivaille nii san?"

"Semalam aku menjaganya. Hampir semalaman dia demam. Jadi aku menungguinya karena aku tak tega meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Souka... apa kamu bekerja sebagai karyawannya?"

"Ya, lebih tepatnya aku menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Kakak sepupu sangat hebat sekali."

"Tak ku sangka kamu akan jadi sekretaris Rivaille nii san. Apa kamu nyaman bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya?. Kalau urusan pekerjaan, Nii san akan sangat disiplin dan dia paling tidak suka dengan karyawan yang bekerja setengah-setengah. Sudah berapa lama kamu jadi sekretarisnya?"

"Baru beberapa bulan. Menurutku beliau sangat hebat dalam menjalankan perusahaannya. Kedisplinannya tentu bertujuan baik."

"Begitu ya. Tapi, terkadang aku merasa dengan nii san. Baru kali ini ku lihat dia mau di urusi oleh orang lain. Biasanya dia tidak mau. Aku merasa kagum padamu karena bisa membuat nii san menjadi seperti tadi."

"Jangan seperti itu, aku jadi malu."

"Tak usah malu, Eren. Tapi, anehnya nii san tidak pernah berkencan dengan perempuan mana pun. Sekalinya pernah jalan itu dengan teman masa kuliahnya dan dia bilang hanya teman, tidak lebih. Apa jangan-jangan nii san itu punya kelainan orientasi seksual, ya?. Bagaimana menurutmu, Eren?"

"Hmm... bagaimana ya?. Mungkin beliau belum menemukan pasangan yang tepat untuknya. Pasti beliau tidak ingin salah memilih pasangan supaya tidak menyesal ke depannya."

"Tapi aku berharap dia bisa segera menemukan pasangan yang tepat."

"Semoga saja."

Mikasa tidak tahu bahwa pasangan yang di inginkan oleh kakak sepupunya itu adalah tunangannya sendiri. Jika dia tahu entah apa yang akan terjadi. Sementara Eren berusaha untuk tidak kelepasan bicara tentang masa lalunya bersama Rivaille terutama hubungan mereka. Dia tidak ingin membuat Mikasa menangis karena Eren begitu menyayangi Mikasa dan sudah di anggap seperti keluarga, seperti adik perempuan baginya. Tapi, beda dengan Mikasa yang menyayangi Eren dalam konteks perempuan yang menyayangi seorang laki-laki. Eren berharap Mikasa bisa menemukan laki-laki yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Eren juga masih trauma akan masa lalunya bersama Rivaille. Keduanya terus berjalan hingga lobi.

"Eren bolehkah aku ikut ke apartemenmu?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Baiklah. Tapi tak apa kan naik mobilku?"

"Kamu bawa mobil?"

"Iya, tak apa-apa kan?"

"Tak apa-apa tapi biar aku yang menyetir."

"Baiklah."

Eren dan Mikasa menuju tempat parkir yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Mikasa langsung menunjuk mobil mini cooper berwarna putih. Segera mereka masuk ke dalam mobil setelah kunci otomatis telah di matikan. Mini cooper itu pun berjalan menuju apartemen Eren.

Lalu lintas setiap pagi pasti selalu ramai dan padat. Terbukti kini Eren dan Mikasa harus menunggu dengan sabar untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, Mikasa pun menyetel mp3 dan memutar lagu-lagu kesukaannya dan Eren. Lagu yang di putar ada berbagai macam, mulai dari yang semangat hingga yang terasa menyedihkan. Tiba-tiba terputar sebuah lagu yang dulu sering dengar dan sering di nyanyikan oleh seseorang. Lagu yang sangat di sukainya dulu. Beberapa bait di awal lagu masih teringat jelas di pikirannya.

You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

Sederhana liriknya, namun begitu dalam artinya. Eren tak lupa orang yang menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya sebagai bukti jika dia sangat mencintai Eren dan Eren berarti baginya. Petika gitar dan suara rendahnya terdengar harmonis dan enak di telinga Eren. Tapi... itu dulu. Kini sudah berbeda. Eren pun menikmati lagunya hingga akhir meski mencoba menepis bayang-bayang orang itu dalam lagu ini.

o

o

o

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Eren. Setelah memakirkan mobil di basement, Eren dan Mikasa naik ke lantai atas menggunakan lift. Tak lama mereka sudah sampai di lantai yang di tuju. Segera Eren membukakan pintu untuk Mikasa dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Maaf ya, agak sedikit berantakkan. Oh, ya, kamu mau minum apa?"

"Air putih saja."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Ok."

Segera Eren berganti pakaian dengan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana katun berwarna abu-abu. Setelah selesai Eren segera ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sementara Mikasa melihat-lihat foto yang berada di atas meja. Terlihat foto Eren bersama ayah dan ibunya ketika masih bayi. Lalu foto kelulusannya ketika SMA, lalu foto kelulusan kuliahnya. Tak lupa beberapa foto bersama teman-teman ketika masih SD. Sungguh lucu jika mengingat masa lalu.

"Jadi rindu dengan masa lalu ya, Mikasa?"

"Ya, terkadang aku suka rindu dengan masa lalu. Di mana dulu bebas bermain dan bercanda. Berbagi tawa dan tangis bersama teman-teman. Bagaimana ya keadaan mereka sekarang?."

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja. Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan acara reuni?"

"Good idea. Kita umumkan lewat media sosial. Untuk tempat dan yang lainnya biar aku yang urus."

"Apa itu tak merepotkanmu, Mikasa?"

"Tentu tidak, Eren."

"Pekerjaanmu bagaimana?"

"Soal pekerjaan untuk sekarang aku di kasih liburan oleh manager ku. 2 bulan lagi aku harus kembali ke Paris untuk Fashion Show. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin berhenti dari dunia modelling tapi tidak bisa."

"Jangan melepaskan apa yang sudah kamu dapatkan. Jika kamu lepaskan mungkin kamu akan menyesal. Tapi sejak dulu aku ingin bertanya padamu, mengapa kamu mau memilihku menjadi tunanganmu?. Aku kan hanya seorang karyawan biasa. Sementara dirimu adalah Top Model."

"Kamu tahu alasanku memilihmu jadi tunanganku?. Aku memilih kamu karena aku tahu kamu adalah laki-laki yang baik dan aku sudah mengenal mu sudah sejak lama. Satu lagi, sejak awal tidak ada laki-laki yang ku cintai selain dirimu, Eren. Aku tidak peduli orang mau bicara apa tentang kita."

"Begitu ya, tapi aku rasa masih ada yang lebih baik dariku, Mikasa."

"Kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu, Eren?"

"Aku merasa tidak pantas, Mikasa. Sungguh aku merasa aku tak pantas untukmu."

"Eren, apa kamu sudah mencintai orang lain?"

Eren terdiam tak menjawab sementara Mikasa berdebar menunggu jawaban Eren atas pertanyaannya.

"Mikasa, aku sayang padamu. Sangat sayang sekali. Bagiku kamu sudah seperti keluarga untukkku, seperti adik perempuan untukku. Aku senang jika kamu juga sayang padaku. Dulu aku pernah mencintai seseorang tapi kini sudah tidak lagi karena rasa cinta padanya sudah hilang. Aku tak ingin membuat sedih atau kecewa. Jujur ini adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Maaf apabila baru memberitahumu tentang apa yang ku rasakan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku selalu berdoa agar kamu bisa menemukan laki-laki yang tepat untukmu, Mikasa."

Sebulir air bening mengalir keluar dari kelopak mata oriental Mikasa. Sakit tentu saja Mikasa rasakan saat ini. Perasaan Eren yang sesungguhnya memberikan pukulan telak bagi hatinya. Tapi, Mikasa tahu perasaan tidak bisa di paksa kan. Namun, bagi Mikasa ini terlalu menyakitkan. Bagi Mikasa, Eren adalah laki-laki pertama yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan bahagia ketika bersamanya. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Eren juga menyayanginya, tapi sebagai adik perempuannya. Lalu Eren berkata dulu dia pernah mencintai seseorang. Apakah Eren kembali jatuh cinta lagi pada orang itu?. Mikasa pun segera menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Mata bertemu mata. Mencari kebenaran hati di balik cermin mata. Tapi, Mikasa tak menemukan bayangan dirinya dalam mata emerald Eren.

"Aku mengerti, Eren. Tapi, bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa orang yang pernah kamu cintai di masa lalu itu."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Mikasa."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bilang pada kedua orang tua ku jika aku memutuskan pertunanganmu denganku. Maaf ya jika selama ini aku merepotkanmu dan terima kasih atas segala kebaikkanmu padaku. Tapi, kita masih bisa menjadi sahabat kan, Eren?"

"Tentu, Mikasa."

"Terima kasih. Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebagai tunanganmu?"

"Silahkan, Mikasa."

Mikasa segera menghambur ke pelukkan Eren. Mikasa pun kembali menangis di dada Eren. Eren pun hanya bisa diam sambil mengelus punggung Mikasa. Meski menyakitkan untuk sekarang tapi Eren yakin inilah yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

o

o

o

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, kini Eren bersiap ke rumah sakit lagi karena Hanji meneleponnya bahwa Eren harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk bergantian menjaga Rivaille. Setelah memberhentikan sebuah taksi, Eren pun berangkat menuju ke sana. Setelah 15 menit perjalanan, Eren tiba di sana. Segera Eren menaikki lift untuk naik ke lantai atas tempat di mana kamar rawat Rivaille berada. Segera Eren berlari menuju kamar Rivaille. Setelah mengetuk pintu tapi tak mendapat jawaban. Eren pun membuka pintu, Eren di kejutkan oleh pemandangan yang menurutnya menyakitkan. Terlihat Petra sedang mencium Rivaille yang sedang tertidur pulas. Eren tak sengaja menjatuhkan tas yang di pegangnya dan sontak Petra pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tentu Petra kaget tapi tak lama terpasang senyum jahat di wajahnya dan tak lupa tatapan sinisnya.

"Dasar bocah tak tahu malu. Sebelum masuk harap ketuk pintu dulu."

"Maaf saya sudah mengetuk pintu tadi tapi mungkin pendengaran anda sudah menurun dan tak mendengar suara ketukkannya. Lagipula apa yang anda lakukan pada presdir?. Menyerangnya seperti wanita murahan."

PLAK!

Rasa panas segera menjalar di pipi kanan Eren yang kini terlihat memerah membentuk cap telapak tangan. Ya, Eren di tampar oleh Petra. Sesaat kemudian Eren pun kembali berbicara lagi.

"Memang kenyataan anda mencium presdir di saat dia tidur seperti wanita murahan. Entah apa reaksi presdir tahu tentang hal ini."

"Aku merasa sedikit jijik dengan kelakuanmu. Padahal ku kira kau adalah wanita yang baik dan anggun. Tapi, ternyata mempunyai harga diri yang sangat rendah."

Suara baritone itu membuat Eren dan Petra menoleh. Rasa sakit pun menyergap Petra. Perkataan Rivaille sangat merendahkannya.

"Bukankah dulu kita pernah melakukannya, Rivaille. Apa kamu lupa?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Berciuman tentu saja."

"Maaf aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan wanita macam dirimu."

"Dasar pembohong, bahkan kita pernah tidur bersama. Kamu melakukannya karena kamu frustasi akan kepergian bocah sialan itu."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Petra. Sekali lagi kau mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang Eren, aku tak akan segan-segan memukul atau menampar mulut kurang ajarmu."

"Jadi kamu masih mau menyangkal, Rivaille?. Masih mau membela bocah sialan yang pernah meninggalkanmu begitu saja dan kembali lagi di hadapanmu lalu kembali mendekatimu tanpa merasa berdosa. Tak ada gunanya kamu mencintai bocah sialan itu yang sama sekali tak mencintaimu. Dan kau bocah sialan, kamu itu tak ada bedanya dengan laki-laki yang menjual dirinya kepada om-om yang punya kelainan seks."

Emosi Rivaille naik setelah Petra tidak berhenti mencaci maki Eren. Segera Rivaille mengangkat satu tangannya dan melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada Petra.

PLAK!

Sebuah bunyi tamparan terdengar nyaring di dalam kamar rawat Rivaille. Tamparan Rivaille cukup keras. Sedikit darah pun terlihat keluar dari sudut bibir sewarna buah persik itu. Eren melindungi Petra dari tamparan Rivaille dan alhasil dia lah yang terkena tamparan itu. Perih itulah yang di rasakan Eren. Sementara Rivaille menatap tak percaya sekaligus kaget sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sir semarah atau sebenci apapun pada seorang wanita. Jangan pernah anda memukulnya. Jika anda memukulnya berarti anda tidak lebih dari seorang laki-laki pecundang."

"Kenapa kau melindunginya, Eren?"

"Karena dia adalah wanita. Ibu ku selalu memberitahuku untuk tidak menyakiti seorang perempuan, sir."

"Tapi dia sudah menghina mu. Apa kau mau di rendahkan terus oleh dia?. Kau laki-laki Eren. Jangan mau di rendahkan oleh seorang perempuan."

"Ya, dia memang menghina saya. Tapi, membalasnya dengan cara kekerasan bukanlah cara yang benar. Bicarakan baik-baik lalu saling memaafkan adalah jalan terbaik."

"Kau terlalu baik, nak."

Sementara Petra masih merasa bingung, malu, serta kesal akan tindakan Eren barusan. Tapi, jika Eren tidak melindunginya, mungkin rasa sakit yang di rasakan oleh Eren akan di rasakan olehnya. Tamparan Rivaille sangat kencang dan kuat bahkan Eren mengalami sedikit pendarahan pada ujung bibir sebelah kanan. Tapi, Petra tetap tak suka perlakuan Eren padanya yang seakan ingin mencari muka dengan Rivaille. Berlagak seperti malaikat suci. Tanpa permisi, Petra keluar dari kamar rawat Rivaille dengan langkah kesal. Suasana canggung melanda. Tak ada yang bicara hingga datang sepasang kekasih ke ruangan itu. Ritsu dan Takano masuk ke ruangan tanpa tahu keadaan yang terjadi dan mereka sedikit terkejut melihat pipi Eren yang terlihat merah dan sudut bibir yang berdarah.

"Eren, daijobu desuka?"

"Hai, daijobu."

"Tapi kenapa sudut bibirmu berdarah?pipimu juga kenapa memerah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ritsu. Tadi aku hanya jatuh dan terhantuk meja."

"Bakat berbohongmu sama saja dengan Onodera, sama-sama payah Jeager. Presdir bisa jelaskan apa alasan anda melakukan kekerasan terhadap karyawan anda sendiri?"

"Kau memang hebat, Takano. Tak salah pilih kau menjadi manager HRD. Ini murni kecelakaan atau lebih tepatnya salah sasaran."

"Begitu ya. Jika saya boleh menyarankan, anda harus bisa mengendalikan amarah dan tindakan anda. Meski saya tidak terlalu tahu apa yang terjadi tapi saya mohon selesaikan dengan baik-baik tanpa kekerasan."

"Kau benar, Takano. Terima kasih atas masukkanmu. Tolong obati Jeager."

"Wakatta."

Segera Takano membuka tas yang di bawanya dan memberikan Eren selembar plester untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Terima kasih, Takano san."

"Sama-sama, Jeager."

"Tadi sekilas aku melihat ada miss Ral. Apa dia datang ke sini, sir?"

"Ya, tadi dia ada di sini sampai kejadian tak terduga."

"Oh, aku mengerti apa yang terjadi di ruangan ini sebelum kami berdua datang. Jeager ternyata kamu sangat gentleman sekali. Rela berkorban untuk seorang perempuan yang secara terang-terangan tidak suka padamu."

"Apa maksud anda, Takano san?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Onodera."

"Dasar pelit!."

"Saya bertindak seperti itu karena saya tidak tega apabila melihat seorang perempuan di sakiti oleh laki-laki apalagi sampai memukulnya. Lebih saya yang terkena imbasnya meskipun yang di tolong tidak menyukainya."

"Kau terlalu baik, Eren. Meski niatnya baik akan percuma apabila orang yang di tolong tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ritsu. Aku ikhlas."

"Kau ini terlalu baik, Eren."

"Aku tidak terlalu baik, Ritsu."

"Bisa di bilang kau itu ceroboh cenderung bodoh. Bertindak tanpa pikir panjang."

"Terserah anda mau bilang apa sir Rivaille. Setidaknya saya bukan laki-laki yang beraninya memukul perempuan."

"Kalian berdua cukup bertengkarnya. Kalian mengganggu pasien yang lain. Sebagai sepasang kekasih harusnya akur bukannya sering adu debat."

"Maaf sir Takano, saya dan sir Arckerman bukanlah sepasang kekasih."

"Untuk sekarang memang bukan tapi siapa tahu di masa depan nanti kalian akan kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti dulu."

"Tunggu sebentar, Takano. Kenapa kau tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan wakilmu dan kekasihnya tentang masa lalu dan Jeager. Tentang kisah asmara mu. Maaf jika lancang."

Eren dan Ritsu memasang ekspresi yang sama, kaget dengan mulut menggangga. Sementara Rivaille hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Masa lalunya kini ketahuan oleh karyawannya sendiri.

"Tapi anda tenang saja, saya tidak akan menceritakannya pada orang lain."

"Saya juga, sir."

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya."

"Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian berdua?"

"Silahkan saja Takano."

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku agak bersifat privasi. Sebelum masuk ke dalam pertanyaan, aku hanya ingin menerangkan apa yang ku lihat tentang kalian berdua yaitu masih saling sayang tapi Jeager selalu saja menghindar dan anda mengejarnya. Jujur aku lelah melihatnya. Pertanyaanku kenapa kalian berdua tidak capek seperti itu terus?lalu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu hingga kalian terlihat seperti sekarang?"

"Jujur saja aku sudah lelah tapi aku masih menyayangi dan mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Di masa lalu kami mengalami sedikit salah paham yang membuat hubungan kami renggang hingga 1 dekade."

"Aku ingin mendengar jawaban darimu, Jeager."

"Aku memiliki jawaban yang sama, lelah. Lelah karena sir Arckerman tak mau membiarkan ku sendiri. Perasaanku padanya tak lebih dari rasa hormat seorang karyawan pada atasannya. Aku juga kagum padanya karena dia terlihat begitu hebat. Rasa sayang untuknya sudah lama ku tutup rapat. Soal masa lalu jawabanku sama dengannya."

"Souka... apa kau yakin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, Jeager?"

"Saya tidak tahu, sir. Tapi, saya sudah tak ada perasaan lagi pada sir Arckerman."

"Jika suatu saat dia menikah dengan miss Ral, apa kau akan rela dan ikhlas, Jeager?"

Eren terdiam untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini. Jika di tanya jawabannya, hati kecil Eren akan menjawab tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas. Tapi, di sisi lain sekarang dia dan Rivaille sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Eren juga ragu akan perasaannya pada Rivaille.

"Kenapa diam, Jeager?"

"Soal itu aku tidak tahu, sir."

"Hmm... begitu ya. Sir Rivaille, you know he still loving you but his so shy. Make him fall in love you again and make he your mine."

"Of course. Look and i will show you, Takano."

"I'll be waiting for that."

Eren pun sweatdrop sementara Ritsu hanya memberi cengiran ke Eren di tambah tatapan yang berkata 'sabar kawan'. Eren membalas dengan senyuman meringis.

"Takano san, ayo kita kembali ke kantor. Biarkan presdir beristirahat dan berhenti mengganggu Eren. Kami permisi dulu, sir Arckerman, Eren."

Ritsu menarik tangan Takano dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan setelah berpamitan pada kedua orang itu. Suasan hening kembali tercipta di antara keduanya. Hingga seorang perawat mengantarkan makanan untuk Rivaille.

"Selamat pagi, pak Arckerman. Bagaimana keadaan anda?sudah lebih baik?"

"Tentu sudah lebih baik."

"Syukurlah. Ini sarapan anda. Harap di habiskan ya makanannya supaya kesehatan cepat kembali. Saya permisi."

Setelah menaruh satu set makanan di atas meja, perawat itu pun pergi keluar dari ruang rawat Rivaille. Eren pun berinisiatif mengambil makanan dan membawanya tepat di hadapan Rivaille.

"Ini sarapan anda, sir."

"Suapi aku."

"Hah?apa anda bilang?"

"Aku bilang suapi aku. Pendengaranmu sudah mulai menurun, ya, nak?"

"Tentu belum, sir. Tangan anda tidak patah atau cedera parah. Saya rasa anda bisa makan sarapan ini dengan tangan anda sendiri."

"Jadi ini sikapmu terhadap orang sakit?. Kau kejam sekali."

Entah kenapa sikap Rivaille sangat menyebalkan hari ini. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Minta di suapi oleh Eren. Tapi yang di minta menyuapinya malah menolak. Beribu macam alasan kini telah Rivaille siapkan agar Eren mau menyuapinya.

"Asal kau tahu Eren, jika kau tidak mau menyuapiku maka aku tidak makan dan tidak ada nutrisi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Nantinya sakit ku akan lama sembuhnya. Jika sakit ku lama maka perusahaan akan dalam bahaya karena banyak client yang ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku akan pergi yang tentu saja nantinya akan berimbas pada masa depan perusahaan dan..."

"Baiklah, saya akan menyuapi anda. Hanya untuk kali ini saja."

"Good boy, Eren."

Eren segera mengambil sendok dan menaruh bubur kentang yang berisi campuran sayuran yang sudah di blender ke atas sendok. Rivaille pun menyabut dengan senang hati sesendok penuh bubur. Meski rasanya tidak enak tapi bagi Rivaille terasa enak karena Eren yang menyuapinya. Rivaille sangat menikmati detik-detik ini. Tak lama bubur tersebut sudah habis dan Eren memberinya segelas air. Tak lupa memberikan obat yang harus di minum Rivaille.

"Arigatou, Eren."

"Un, douita."

"Sekarang aku ingin dengar ceritamu ketika kau tiba-tiba menghilang hingga kau ada di hadapanku lagi."

"Kenapa aku harus bercerita padamu?"

"Karena aku ingin mendengarnya. Ayo, ceritakan."

"Jika aku tidak mau, anda mau apa?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun. Kau berani menantangku, nak?"

Eren pun pasrah karena dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya apabila dia berani menantang pria yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Sejak saat itu, aku meminta izin pada orang tuaku untuk bersekolah di luar kota. Lalu, aku meneruskan SMA ku di luar negeri, di Inggris tepatnya. Setelah itu aku kembali lagi ke sini untuk meneruskan studi ku tentunya.

"Lalu apa saja yang terjadi padamu selama kau bersekolah jauh dari tempat tinggal asalmu?"

"Banyak hal terjadi. Banyak pengalaman tak terlupakan."

"Ku dengar kau adalah mahasiswa yang mendapat nilai ipk sempurna. Tak ku sangka ternyata kau pintar juga, nak. Aku bangga padamu."

"Terima kasih, sir."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah cintamu, Eren?"

"Soal itu saya tidak akan menceritakannya pada anda."

"Dasar bocah pelit!"

"Anda sendiri kenapa tak bercerita juga?. Curang apabila hanya saya yang bercerita sementara anda tidak."

"Aku mau tidur."

Segera Rivaille menarik selimut dan bergelung nyaman di dalamnya. Eren kesal atas kelakuan Rivaille. Eren harus banyak bersabar menghadapi orang macam Rivaille.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukkan pintu membuat Eren mengalihkan rasa kesalnya atas kelakuan Rivaille tadi. Segera Eren membuka pintu. Tampak dua sosok berbeda ada di hadapannya. Salah satu sosok itu terasa tak asing bagi Eren.

"Kau... Eren Jeager, bukan?"

Suara lembut nan cerewetnya membuat Eren kembali mengingatnya. Mata yang serupa dengan mata Eren baik warna dan bentuk. Rambut merah dengan gaya twin tail. Ya... dia adalah Isabel Magnolia, sahabat Eren ketika dia bersekolah di luar negeri. Seorang gadis yang memiliki banyak persamaan dengan Eren terutama sifatnya yang suka meledak-ledak.

"Kau... Isabel Magnolia?"

"Ya, ini aku, Eren. Ya Tuhan... aku merindukanmu. Sangat."

"Aku juga, Isabel. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Tapi apa benar ini kamar Rivaille Arckerman?"

"Iya, benar. Kau mengenalnya, Isabel?"

"Tentu. Bagiku dia seperti kakak laki-laki. Baik dan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi, kenapa kamu ada di sini? Kau mengenal aniki?"

"Etto... aku menjadi karyawan di perusahaan milik sir Rivaille Arckerman, lebih tepatnya menjadi sekretaris pribadinya."

"Wah... tak ku sangka seorang sepertimu menjadi bawahannya aniki yang galak dan disiplin jika berurusan dengan pekerjaan."

"Oh, ya, maaf kita masuk dulu ke dalam."

Secara tiba-tiba Isabel berlari menuju ranjang Rivaille dan ternyata...

"Aniki... aitakatta!."

"Boku mo, Isabel."

"Aniki sakit apa?kenapa aniki harus di rawat?apa sakitnya parah?"

"Calm down, Isabel. Aku hanya kelelahan dan pingsan. Dokter menyuruhku untuk istirahat total selama 1 minggu."

"Lain kali aniki harus lebih jaga kesehatan ya. Aku takut aniki jatuh sakit."

"Tentu saja, Isabel."

"Benar kata Isabel, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu, pak presdir. Jika tidak bagaimana nanti nasib perusahaanmu jika sang presdir sakit?"

"Kau benar, Farlan. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

"Sama-sama. Tapi tak ku sangka bisa bertemu dengan dia secepat ini, Rivaille."

"Ya, tak ku sangka juga. Lain kali kita lanjutkan."

"Baiklah."

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih?"

"Pembicaraan antar lelaki. Perempuan tidak boleh tahu."

"Dasar Farlan pelit!"

Seketika Rivaille terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Isabel barusan. Sontak ketiga orang lainnya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

"Do you know, Isabel?. Your saying same word like Eren."

"Benarkah?yang mana aniki?"

"Kata pelit yang menjadi kesamaannya."

"Rivaille kita memang senasib."

Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama. Pertemuan dengan sahabat lamanya membuat Eren merasa lebih baik hari ini. Tapi, Eren belum tahu jika masih ada hal-hal tak terduga yang menunggunya di depan.

Author Note:

Hai minna san! Kembali lagi dengan Riren. Apa kabar semuanya?. Riren harap semuanya baik-baik saja ya. Maaf atas keterlambatan Riren dalam melanjutkan cerita selanjutnya. Terkadang mencari inspirasi cerita itu sudah dan di tambah terkena WB yang membuat Riren terus menunda menulis cerita. Riren mohon maaf apabila cerita ini belum bagus karena Riren masih belajar tentang hal menulis cerita yang baik. Sekian dari Riren. Sampai bertemu di page berikutnya ya.

Salam peluk dan cium

Riren


	4. Page 4 : White Chrismast Date In Paris

Tanggal 25 Desember adalah tanggal di mana natal dirayakan secara besar-besaran oleh seluruh pemeluk agama kristiani di dunia. Tanggal 25 Desember juga merupakan tanggal penting bagi Rivaille. Tanggal di mana sang ibunda melahirkannya 25 tahun silam. Bagi Rivaille setiap tahun ulang tahun terasa biasa saja hingga seseorang membuat ulang tahunnya terasa spesial. Keberadaan seseorang itu sangat berarti untuk Rivaille. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun menjadi kalimat kesukaan Rivaille ketika dia berulang tahun. Tak lupa kue tart dan kado yang di berikannya tentu berharga untuk Rivaille. Sebuah syal rajutan tangan selalu tersimpan rapih di lemari Rivaille. Tak pernah dia pakai karena terlalu sayang, meski rajutannya masih agak berantakkan tapi Rivaille tetap menyukainya. Tapi, sejak dia menghilang, ulang tahun Rivaille kembali hampa. Namun, takdir mempertemukan Rivaille dengannya lagi. Akankah tahun ini ulang tahun Rivaille berakhir bahagia?

Disclaimers:

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime.

Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi © Shungiku Nakamura

This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.

Rating:T++ for now

Relationship: Mainly Levi/Eren Jeager, Riren.

Main Characters: Eren Jeager, Levi/Rivaille, Hanji Zoë, Erwin Smith, Takano Masamune, Onodera Ritsu, Petra Ral, Mikasa Arckerman, Armin Allert, Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Chruch.

Genres & Warnings: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Language, Mild Sexual Content, Implied Homophobia, Bisexual Character, Drama, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Friendship, Typo, and many more.

o

About Our Strory

Riren18

o

Page 4 : White Christmast Date

Berbagai macam coat dan syal menjadi pakaian yang paling banyak di pakai. Angin terasa semakin dingin ketika mulai masuk musim dingin. Tak terasa sekarang sudah memasuki akhir tahun, bulan Desember. Sekitar 1 minggu lagi akan ada perayaan Natal dan di minggu berikutnya ada tahun baru. Seperti biasa para pekerja di Arckerman Corporation tetap datang ke kantor dan bekerja seperti biasa. Begitupula dengan pemuda bersurai cokelat lembut dan beriris emerald. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Eren sudah duduk manis di kursi kerjanya sambil memeriksa beberapa berkas yang ada. Penghangat ruangan sudah di nyalakan sesuai suhu yang di inginkan. Meski terasa dingin tak membuat sang pemuda kehilangan semangatnya. Eren memeriksa jadwal Rivaille untuk hari ini. Tak lama pemuda itu langsung menuju ruangan Rivaille.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Eren pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Rivaille yang terasa agak dingin. Eren mau tak mau harus menahan rasa dingin yang menyerangnya.

"Presdir jadwal anda hari ini di mulai dari pukul 11 siang di mana anda akan mengadakan meeting dengan beberapa client. Lalu di lanjut pukul 2 siang anda akan bertemu Mr. Dot Pixis di Magchrus Cafe untuk meeting tentang pengajuan kerja sama. Dan yang terakhir, menjemput ibunda anda di bandara. Sekian."

"Terima kasih atas infonya. Saat menjemput ibu ku, kau harus ikut dan aku tidak menerima penolakkan."

"Mengapa harus, sir?"

"Karena aku ingin memperkenalkanmu padanya dan tentu saja sebagai calon menantu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku hanya bercanda, nak."

"Cih..."

"Tapi aku yakin ibu ku pasti akan menyukai anak manis sepertimu, Eren."

"Hmm..."

"Selama meeting kau juga harus menemaniku dan membawa apa yang ku perlukan."

"Saya mengerti."

"Kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu."

"Baiklah. Saya permisi."

Eren pun kembali ke ruangannya. Segera Eren mempersipakan untuk meeting nanti. Setelah 1 jam, Rivaille pun melaksanakan tugas dalam agendanya. Di mulai dari meeting bersama beberapa client. Pada awalnya meeting berjalan dengan damai dan tenang. Namun, setelah satu jam suasananya berubah menjadi berbeda. Saling debat satu sama lain. Eren dan Rivaille tentu merasa pusing akan keadaan yang seperti ini apabila tidak di hentikan.

"Tuan,Nyonya, bisakah anda semua melanjutkan meeting ini dengan tenang?. Sungguh saya tidak suka apabila terjadi adu argumen yang tidak tahu pangkal ujungnya. Bukankah lebih baik saling menghargai pendapat tiap orang dan menyimpulkan semuanya menjadi satu yang tentunya sudah di sepakati bersama."

Setelah Rivaille berkata seperti itu suasana kembali tenang dan berjalan dengan baik hingga terjadi kesepakatan bersama. Setelah selesai dengan agenda pertama, keduanya segera menuju Magchrus Cafe dengan mobil Rivaille. Tak lama mereka sudah sampai dan langsung di sambut oleh pelayan yang bekerja di situ dan mengantarkan mereka menuju tempat yang sudah di reservasi oleh mr. Dot Pixis. Ternyata kakek tua itu belum datang di tempat. Mau tak mau mereka menunggu hingga dia datang. Rasa lapar dan haus menghampiri keduanya. Suara nyanyian cacing perut sudah bergema.

"Kau mau makan apa, nak?. Aku juga lapar. Lebih baik kita makan dulu sebelum kakek tua itu datang."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja. Dia orangnya santai, nak."

"Souka."

Segera Rivaille memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Seorang pelayan laki-laki menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah siap memesan, sir?"

"Kami pesan 2 beef steak with bbq sauce."

"Untuk minuman dan pencuci mulutnya?"

"White wine less alcohol and red velvet cupcake and tiramisu cupcake."

"Pesanan anda berdua akan tiba sekitar 20 menit lagi. Terima kasih sudah memesan dan harap menunggu dengan sabar. Saya permisi."

Pelayan itu pun kembali ke dapur untuk memberikan pesanan mereka. Suasana terasa sunyi setelah mereka memesan makanan beberapa saat yang lalu. Hingga...

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, young Arckerman."

Suara yang terdengar ramah dan khas seperti suara laki-laki yang sudah berumur. Ya, dia adalah Dot Pixis. Seorang laki-laki yang lanjut usia yang memimpin perusahaan besar di bidang rekayasa teknologi yang tentunya sudah tak di ragukan lagi kemampuannya. Laki-laki tua itu duduk di antara Eren dan Rivaille.

"Kenapa diam?apa aku mengganggu waktu berdua kalian?"

"Tidak, sir."

"Lalu kenapa kalian diam?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh,ya, bagaimana jika kita membicarakan tentang kerja sama sebelum makanan datang?"

"Tentu. Mungkin tanpa kau perlu minta, aku akan menyetujuinya, anak muda. Tapi, ada satu syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Ya. Aku mau kalian menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Tanpa kalian beritahu, aku sudah tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian di masa lalu dan sekarang. Dulu kalian menjalin sebuah hubungan cinta yang tentunya sangat tabu bagi banyak orang tapi kalian tidak memperdulikannya. Tapi, pada akhirnya kalian pun terpisah karena suatu hal. Lalu bertemu lagi dengan rasa canggung. Eren Jeager, kau boleh membenci Arckerman jika dia bersalah tapi kau malah membencinya dan meninggalkannya dengan alasan yang konyol. Lalu Arckerman, kau melakukan hal yang membuat Jeager merasa tak di hargai walau bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Pertanyaanku adalah apa kalian berdua masih saling mencintai?"

Eren dan Rivaille tidak berkedip mendengar ucapan Pixis tentang mereka, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Bagaimana dia tahu?siapa yang memberitahu dia tentang mereka?. Entah kenapa kakek itu terasa agak menyeramkan. Rivaille pun menjawab pertanyaan Pixis tadi.

"Tentu saja aku masih sangat mencintainya. Tidak berubah sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku berjanji akan membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta padaku lagi."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jeager?"

"Untuk itu, sejujur saya masih agak trauma dengan masa lalu. Biar waktu yang menjawabnya, sir."

"Jeager, tidak baik mengingat lagi masa lalu yang buruk. Bukalah hatimu untuknya sekarang. Jangan sampai kau menyesal pada akhirnya."

Eren hanya diam mendengar ucapan Pixis barusan. Pembicaraan mereka tertunda setelah 3 orang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Ketiganya makan dengan tenang hingga selesai. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang pekerjaan hingga waktunya Rivaille menjemput sang ibunda di bandara. Segera mereka berangkat menuju bandara dengan mobil sedan Rivaille. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada suara. Hanya ada suara penyiar radio yang terdengar dari radio yang di putar. Perlu waktu 45 menit untuk sampai di bandara. Segera Rivaille dan Eren menunggu sang ibunda di depan bandara. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka.

"Rivaille."

Sebuah suara lembut memanggil nama Rivaille. Seorang wanita yang mirip wajahnya dengan Rivaille. Wanita yang masih terlihat muda meski ada beberapa kerutan samar di wajahnya yang ayu. Masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang semakin menua. Segera Rivaille menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluknya dengan erat dan wanita itu membalas pelukannya. Setelah itu keduanya menghampiri Eren yang masih terdiam di dekat mobil bersama supir pribadi Rivaille. Kuchel Arckerman, nama ibunda Rivaille Arckerman. Bagi Eren keduanya terlihat mirip. Hampir tak ada bedanta kecuali jenis kelamin mereka. Wanita itu pun menghampiri Eren dengan anggun dan dalam sekejap Eren berada di dalam pelukkan ibunda Rivaille. Tentu rasa kaget sekaligus hangat menghampiri Eren. Tanpa sadar Eren membalas pelukan wanita itu. Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Hello, i'm Kuchel Arckerman, Rivaille's mother. Nice to meet you, Eren."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Arckerman."

"Kamu bisa memanggilku bibi. Jika kamu mau bisa memanggilku ibu. "

"Baiklah, bibi."

"Itu lebih baik. Ayo, kita segera masuk ke mobil. Rivaille tolong masukkan koper ibu ke dalam bagasi. Eren, segera masuk ke mobil."

Dengan cekatan Rivaille memasukkan koper ibunya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Posisi duduk mereka sangat membuat Eren merasa mengganggu kebersamaan ibu dan anak ini. Eren duduk di antara Rivaille dan ibunya.

"Dear... can i ask you something?"

"Of course, mutter."

"Bagimu Eren siapa?apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Jujur aku dan Eren dulu pernah menjalin hubungan cinta tapi kami berpisah selama 10 tahun."

"Hmm... apa itu benar, Eren?"

"I...iya, bi."

"Lalu apa yang menjadi penyebab kalian berpisah 10 tahun yang lalu?"

"Sederhana saja. Bocah ini salah paham karena aku tertawa, well di saat yang penting. Tapi mutter tahu kan kalau aku gugup pasti aku akan selalu tertawa?."

"Salahmu juga, dear. Kamu tertawa di saat yang salah."

"Tidak sepenuhnya."

"Lalu sekarang kalian berbaikkan dan menjalin hubungan kalian lagi?"

"Tidak. Sekarang kami hanya sebatas hubungan pekerjaan saja. Tidak lebih."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saya masih trauma akan masa lalu."

"Apa dulu Rivaille sering berbuat macam-macam padamu?"

"Sering bahkan sampai ti..."

Segera Rivaille membekap mulut Eren yang semakin berbahaya dan tentu memancing kemarahan ibundanya. Segera raut wajah ibunya berubah menjadi sedikit tidak enak.

"Rivaille, lepaskan Eren. Mutter mau dengar apa yang di katakan oleh Eren."

Eren pun menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah tangan Rivaille tidak lagi membekap mulut dan hidungnya.

"Ayo Eren, lanjutkan ceritamu tentang kalian."

"Biar aku saja yang melanjutkan. Mutter, aku mohon maaf apabila selama ini aku menyembunyikannya darimu. Sebelumnya aku dan Eren dulu adalah junior dan senior. Lalu Eren menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan kami sepakat menjalin hubungan yang serius. Tapi sesuatu terjadi ketika hari jadi kami yang 9. Dimana Eren menghilang tanpa jejak sama sekali hanya karena masalah tertawa. Jika mutter bertanya apa yang kami lakukan, tak akan ku beritahu."

"Jangan bilang kalian sudah pernah melakukan hubungan seks. Apa mutter benar, dear?"

"Itu benar. Walau hanya beberapa kali kami melakukannya di rumah."

"Ya ampun. Mutter tidak pernah berpikir mempunyai anak mesum sepertimu, Rivaille. Kasihan Eren yang manis menjadi pasangan laki-laki mesum sepertimu. Untung saja Eren itu laki-laki jika dia perempuan maka mutter yang akan kerepotan. Tapi, kamu tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain kan?"

"Setelah Eren menghilang, aku merasa hampa. Lalu aku melampiaskannya pada beberapa orang. Tidak peduli dia laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Dear, mutter minta maaf karena jarang memperhatikanmu karena mutter terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Tapi mulai sekarang mutter akan meperhatikanmu, Rivaille."

"I love you so much, mutter. More than anything in the world."

"Me too, dear. I love you so much and i proun having son like you."

Eren ikut merasakan kebahagiaan keduanya. Seketika dia sangat merindukan Carla Jeager, wanita yang melahirkannya 23 tahun silam dan wanita terhebat dan yang paling mencintainya dari siapa pun di dunia ini. Tanpa Eren sadari setetes air mata mengalir di pipi kanannya. Pasangan ibu dan anak Arckerman terkejut melihat Eren menangis. Segera Kuchel memberikan sebuah pelukan pada Eren.

"Kamu pasti merindukan ibu mu. Aku akan memberikan satu pelukan hangat untukmu. Anggap saja aku ibumu. Jika kamu ingin menangis, menangislah supaya perasaanmu lebih baik."

Eren pun membalas pelukan Kuchel dan menangis dalam diam. Kuchel memberikan usapan ringan pada punggung Eren. Mengingatkan Kuchel pada Rivaille ketika dia masih bayi kecil yang sering menangis. Pelukan Kuchel terasa hangat dan sukses membuat Eren tertidur. Rivaille pun berinisiatif mengubah posisi tidur Eren dengan menitikberatkan pada tubuhnya. Kini kepala Eren ada di bahunya. Mobil itu terus berjalan menuju kediaman keluarga Arckerman.

o

o

o

Secercah cahaya terang mulai mengganggu tidur seorang pemuda bernama Eren Jeager. Perlahan pemuda pemilik mata emerald itu pun terbuka. Eren merasa tidak begitu asing dengan ruangan yang di lihat sekarang. Seperti pernah dia datangi ruangan ini. Terlihat sederhana tapi bersih dan rapih. Eren segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan secara tak sengaja dia melihat sebuah figura foto di meja kecil tepat di samping ranjang berukuran queen size. Ada dua figura foto di meja itu. Figura yang pertama berisi foto seorang wanita cantik dengan seorang laki-laki serta anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan wanita yang tengah menggendongnya. Eren kira itu merupakan foto keluarga Rivaille. Lalu figura satu lagi ada foto dirinya. Ya... Eren ketika masih SMP dulu. Segera Eren menyadari di mana dia sekarang. Dia segera tahu jika ruangan ini adalah kamar Rivaille. Ruangan yang menjadi saksi biksu di mana Eren memberikan kesuciannnya pada Rivaille. Tak lupa kisah yang turut meramaikan ruangan ini. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Rivaille dalama balutan Polo shirt berwarna hitam dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna light gray. Mata gelap Rivaille kini menatap mata Emerald milik Eren.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya. Maaf aku ketiduran, sir."

"Tak apa-apa. Jika kau mau panggil Rivaille saja. Ini bukan di kantor."

"Baiklah, Rivaille."

"Sudah waktunya makan malam. Segera mandi karena mutter sudah menunggu kita di bawah. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

"Baiklah... tunggu sebentar. Kenapa anda menunggu di sini?"

"Ini kamarku. Aku menunggumu di sini karena aku tak mau mutter menunggu lama. Akan ku siapkan baju untukmu. Untuk handuk silahkan ambil di lemari yang berada di dalam. Satu lagi, jangan pakai sikat gigiku."

"Baiklah."

Eren pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan Rivaille segera menyiapkan sepasang pakaian luar dan dalam untuk Eren. Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit Eren sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya.

"Maaf, bisakah anda keluar sebentar?. Aku ingin memakai baju dulu."

"Kenapa aku harus keluar?. Kita sama laki-laki, jadi kau tak perlu malu. Lagipula aku tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu. Paling hanya melihatnya saja, tidak lebih."

"Dasar, pervert."

Segera Eren mengambil baju yang di siapkan di atas ranjang lalu pergi masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian daripada memberikan pemandangan gratis untuk Rivaille. Setelah lima menit Eren sudah memakai kaos berwarna navy blue dan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih.

"You look good in my clothes, kid."

"Thanks, sir."

"Ayo segera kita ke bawah sebelum mutter marah-marah karena membuatnya menunggu lama."

Rivaille dan Eren segera turun ke bawah untuk pergi ke ruang makan. Harum masakkan menyergap hidung Eren. Wanginya mengingatkan masakan sang bunda di kampung halaman. Sederhana tapi sangat lezat apabila kau menyobanya. Telur dadar gulung, sup miso, dan semangkuk nasi putih sudah mampu membuat perut Eren berbunyi.

"Ayo segera duduk di kursi kalian, anak-anak."

Rivaille dan Eren duduk saling bersampingan dan berhadapan dengan ibunda Rivaille. Sebelum makan, mereka berdoa terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu ketiganya mulai makan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Eren, bagaimana rasanya masakan buatan bibi?"

"Sangat enak. Membuatku rindu akan rumah di kampung halaman."

"Syukurlah jika kamu menyukainya. Apa kamu bisa memasak Eren?"

"Bisa, tapi hanya kadang-kadang saja bi jika tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Jika sibuk aku hanya makan siap saji yang di jual di toko 24 jam."

"Ya ampun, Eren sayang. Jangan terlalu sering makan makanan siap saji. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Apa kamu tidak punya asisten rumah?"

"Tidak punya, bi. Gaji ku hanya cukup untuk keperluan pribadiku untuk sehari-hari. Uangku tidak cukup untuk menyewa jasa asisten rumah."

"Soal itu mutter tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan membantu, Eren. Kebetulan apartemen ku saling bersebelahan dengan apartemen Eren tinggal."

"Tapi kamu kan tidak bisa memasak."

"Untuk memasak aku memang tidak bisa tapi aku bisa membantu untuk bersih-bersih."

"Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal bersama agar semuanya terasa lebih mudah?"

Ucapan ibunda Rivaille sukses membuat Eren tersedak makanan yang telah masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Segera Rivaille memberikan segelas air sambil mengusap pelan punggung Eren. Sementara itu Kuchel tersenyum melihat anaknya dan mungkin calon menantunya terlihat begitu mesra.

"Perlu minum lagi, nak?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja, Eren?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rivaille."

"Syukurlah. Mutter lain kali jangan membuat Eren terkejut seperti tadi saat makan."

"I'm so sorry, my dear Eren. Maaf membuatmu terkejut."

"Tidak apa-apa, bi. Salahku juga makan terlalu terburu-buru."

"Kamu sangat baik, Eren. Aku tidak keberatan mempunyai menantu yang baik dan manis sepertimu. Kamu juga tidak keberatan kan, Rivaille?"

Eren tersedak air yang di minumnya dan terlihat senyum tipis di wajah Rivaille yang menatap Eren dengan penuh perasaan.

o

o

o

Setelah acara makan malam yang penuh kejutan dan sukses membuat Eren tersedak berkali-kali. Kini Eren dan Rivaille kembali ke kamar Rivaille. Eren terpaksa harus tidur satu kamar dengan Rivaille karena Kuchel memintanya. Awalnya Eren ingin menolak tapi dia tidak tega melihat wajah ibunda Rivaille yang memohon padanya. Kini keduanya tengah duduk bersampingan di atas kasur queen size milik Rivaille. Hening dan diam yang tercipta dari suasana keduanya. Akhirnya keheningan terpecah setelah Rivaille menyalakan musik dari stereo set miliknya. Alunan musik klasik mulai terdengar di kamar itu. Tak lupa Rivaille mengambil sebuah buku tebal dengan judul menggunakan bahasa asing. Sebuah novel terjemahan berbahasa Indonesia. Sunshine becomes you. Nama judul novel itu. Rivaille sudah membaca novel itu hampir seluruhnya, hanya tinggal beberapa lembar lagi yang belum di bacanya. Eren tahu isi cerita novel itu. Romantis dan sangat menyedihkan pada bagian epilog nya. Tokoh prianya adalah seorang pianis berbakat dan tokoh wanitanya adalah seorang penari ballet. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan terjadi kejadian di mana tangan sang pria patah dan tidak bisa main piano untuk beberapa waktu karena kecelakaan ketika bertemu tokoh wanita yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari atas tangga dan menubruknya hingga membuat tangannya cedera. Sebagai ganti rugi, tokoh wanita itu pun membantu tokoh pria itu membereskan rumah dan memasak. Pada awalnya tokoh pria itu sangat membenci tokoh wanitanya tapi seiring berjalannya waktu perasaannya berubah. Namun, sang tokoh wanita mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang tidak ingin di ketahui oleh sang tokoh pria. Tapi, pada akhirnya rahasia itu di ketahui oleh sang tokoh pria. Tentu sang tokoh wanita merasa malu dan takut untuk membalas perasaan sang tokoh pria. Sang tokoh wanita tak ingin membuat sang tokoh pria menyesal mencintainya karena waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi akibat penyakitnya. Pada akhirnya keduanya saling jujur pada perasaan masing-masing dan ada solusi untuk penyakit sang tokoh wanita. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Sang tokoh wanita tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi setelah operasi yang di jalaninya. Bukan kesalahan dokter tapi tubuhnya yang menolak dan membuat dia tertidur untuk selamanya. Sang tokoh pria tentu saja merasa kehilangan setelah kepergian sang tokoh wanita untuk selamanya. Sebelumnya dia telah membuatkan sebuah lagu untuk sang tokoh wanita untuk menemaninya menari. Lagu itu pun di tampilkan ketika konser penampilan orkestra sang tokoh pria itu. Lagu yabg menjadi kenangan terindah untuk mengenang sang tokoh wanita yang kini sudah tiada. Tanpa sadar Eren meneteskan air matanya apabila dia mengingat cerita novel itu. Ceritanya sederhana namun menyentuh hati. Rivaille menyadari Eren menangis segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel yang di pegangnya.

"Kau kenapa, Eren?"

"Aku hanya teringat cerita novel itu. Ceritanya sangat menyedihkan."

"Ya. Pada akhirnya sang tokoh pria di tinggalkan oleh sang tokoh wanita untuk selamanya."

Keduanya terhanyut dalam cerita pada novel itu. Eren teringat kenangan 10 tahun lalu di mana dia sering membaca buku yang selalu di baca oleh Rivaille, tidak peduli bagaimana isi bukunya itu. Nama Eren selalu tepat di bawah nama Rivaille dalam kartu peminjaman buku. Sungguh lucu dan terasa agak bodoh apabila mengingat masa lalu.

"Saatnya tidur."

"Aku akan tidur di sofa saja. Biar anda yang tidur di kasur."

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin sekretaris ku mengeluh tubuh pegal-pegal akibat tidur di sofa. Kau harus tidur satu ranjang dengan ku. Ini adalah perintah."

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Akan ku buat kau mau tidur di sampingku. Entah bagaimana caranya."

"Baiklah. Tapi ada satu syaratnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan menyentuhku sedikit pun. Jika kau mau berjanji aku akan tidur satu ranjang denganmu."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji."

Eren segera naik ke tempat tidur dengan mengambil posisi wajah menghadap ke jendela. Rivaille menyusul naik ke atas ranjang. Kini Rivaille menghadap di mana melihat punggung orang yang paling di cintainya. Punggung yang terlihat kuat sekaligus rapuh yang membuat Rivaille ingin mendekapnya dalam rengkuhan tangan dan tubuhnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Eren sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi. Wajahnya terlihat lucu dan polos. Rivaille tersenyum melihatnya. Rasa kantuk pun mulai menyergapi mata Rivaille. Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Eren dari Rivaille. Setelah itu Rivaille pun menyusul Eren ke dalam mimpi.

o

o

o

Tak terasa sudah memasuki tanggal 24 Desember. Kantor terasa ramai karena hari ini sang supervisor HRD Arckerman Corporation sedang merayakan hari kelahirannya. Ritsu, kekasihnya pun telah menyiapkan kejutan ini untuknya. Terutama kue tart yang di buat oleh dirinya sendiri. Eren dan Rivaille juga ikut menikmatinya bersama karyawan lainnya. Tibalah saat peniupan lilin bagi yang berulang tahun.

"Make a wish..."

Takano menutup matanya sebentar sambil memohon pada Tuhan. Takano berdoa agar selalu sehat dan bahagia bersama Ritsu hingga akhir hayat. Setelah itu Takano meniup lilin berangka 29. Suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi isi kantor. Ucapan selamat pun datang bergiliran pada Takano. Tak lupa ada yang memberi Takano hadiah. Tak lupa Eren turut memberi hadiah berupa dompet bermerek Hermes. Takano tentu saja menerima hadiah dari Eren dengan senang hati.

"Thanks, Jeager."

"You're welcome, sir. Happy birthday and i hope you will happy forever."

"Of course. Thanks again."

Acara perayaan hanya berlangsung sebentar saja karena sang presdir sudah memberikan perintah untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Rivaille juga memberikan 2 lembar tiket berlibur ke Disneyland Tokyo pada Takano. Sekali lagi Takano menerimanya dengan senang hati.

o

o

o

Meski penghangat ruangan sudah di nyalakan tetap saja masih terasa agak dingin. Contohnya Eren yang sudah minum beberapa gelas teh panas tapi tetap saja masih kedinginan. Meski terasa dingin, hari ini sangat penuh kebahagiaan. Salah satu seniornya di kantor sedang berbahagia hari ini. Tentu Eren tahu sehabis hari ini akan ada lagi yang berulang tahun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang presdir muda Arckerman Corporation, Rivaille Arckerman. Sejujurnya Eren ingin melupakan atau tidak mau merayakan ulang tahun Rivaille. Tapi, di sisi lain Eren ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Rivaille. Sebuah syal rajutan tangan sudah jadi dan terbungkus rapih dalam kotak berbungkus kado berwarna navy blue dan pita putih sebagai pemanis kotak. Meski Rivaille adalah pria yang mesum dan bermulut preman tapi dia tetap pemimpin yang baik. Eren menghargainya karena Rivaille juga menghargai Eren, meski terkadang sikapnya suka kelewatan. Sementara itu, Rivaille pun mendapat kabar dari sang ibunda untuk segera pergi ke Paris malam ini. Kuchel sudah mempersiapkan jet pribadi untuk pergi ke sana. Segera Rivaille memanggil sekretarisnya untuk segera menghadapnya melalui telepon.

"Eren, segera ke ruanganku."

"Baik, sir."

Tak lama Eren sudah ada di hadapannya dengan pakaian khas musim dingin.

"Eren, dengar perkataanku baik-baik. Nanti sore kita akan berangkat ke Paris. Mutter menyuruhku untuk ke sana dan mungkin mutter ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Ku harap kau mau menemaniku ke sana."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut berangkat bersama anda. Aku ikut karena aku menghormati ibunda anda. Bukan yang lain."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita segera pulang dan berkemas barang-barang. Kita akan menetap di sana selama 4 hari. Untuk pekerjaan aku sudah memberikan amanat pada Erwin. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Setelah itu keduanya bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Beberapa pasang mata melihat sang presdir dan sekretarisnya terlihat terburu-buru. Lift pun mulai bergerak menuju basement. Segera Rivaille melajukan mobilnya setelah keduanya sudah memasang sabuk pengaman.

o

o

o

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka meninggalkan tanah air. Kini Eren dan Rivaille sedang berada dalam jet pribadi milik keluarga Arckerman. Eren tak menyangka bahwa keluarga Rivaille sangat kaya.

"Asal kau tahu saja jet ini milik pamanku yang merupakan kakak dari mutter. Semoga kau merasa nyaman berada di sini."

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, nak. Lebih baik kau tidur karena perjalanan masih jauh."

"Aku belum mengantuk dan bukan anak kecil yang harus tidur siang."

"Lalu kau apa sekarang?"

"Entah. Berdiam diri saja tentu sangat membosankan."

"Bagaimana kalau bermain?"

"Tidak. Jika anda yang mengusulkan pasti bukan permainan biasa."

"Siapa bilang. Bagaimana jika kau ku potret?. Sudah lama aku tidak memegang kamera lagi."

"Seperti model?"

"Iya. Apa kau mau mencobanya?. Tak perlu khawatir, nak. Aku tak akan berbuat mesum padamu."

"Baiklah."

Segera Rivaille mengambil kamera DSLR nya. Eren pun di arahkan untuk gaya dan ekspresi wajahnya. Rivaille mulai memotret Eren dari berbagai angle. Setelah itu, Rivaille menunjukkan hasilnya pada Eren. Hasil fotonya cukup lumayan. Ternyata Eren mempunyai struktur wajah yang menarik. Ekspresi wajahnya juga cukup lumayan, hampir mirip dengan model-model di majalah fashion. Sementara itu, Eren cukup puas melihat hasilnya. Dirinya terlihat seperti model yang pernah dia lihat ketika masih kuliah dulu. Selain itu, Eren tak menyangka jika Rivaille cukup hebat dalam fotografi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagus sekali. Saya tak menyangka anda sehebat ini dalam fotografi."

"Jangan terlalu formal. Ini bukan kantor. Please call me, Rivaille."

"Baiklah, Rivaille."

"Good boy. Dulu aku pernah belajar tentang dunia fotografi tapi hanya sebentar."

"Begitu ya. Rivaille, sepertinya aku mau istirahat sebentar."

"Baiklah. Have a nice dream, dear."

"Idiot."

Eren pun tertidur di kursinya yang di mode seperti ranjang. Rivaille pun ikut menyusul Eren ke alam mimpi sesudah menyelimuti Eren dengan jas yang di pakainya.

o

o

o

Setelah beberapa jam, mereka kini sudah sampai di Arckerman Mansion. Eren menatap takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Sebua rumah atau bisa di bilang seperti istana sangat indah dan terkesan klasik. Belum lagi taman dengan berbagai macam bunga dengan berbagai macam warna. Ketika memasuki pintu masuk utama keduanya di sambut oleh barisan butler dan maid. Kepala pelayan mengantarkan mereka menuju suatu ruangan di mana ibunda Rivaille menunggu. Setelah sampai di ruangan yang di maksud, Rivaille memerintahkan agar sang kepala pelayan kembali ke tempatnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Rivaille segera masuk ke dalam ruangan dan di ikuti oleh Eren di belakang.

"Mutter?"

"Oh dear, bukannya mutter selalu mengajarkanmu untuk selalu menjaga etika?"

"Maafkan aku, mutter. Tapi, ada apa mutter menyuruhku ke sini?"

"Mutter rindu denganmu dan Eren. Lumayan juga bukan kalian bisa pergi kencan di Paris?"

"I miss you too. Tapi untuk kencan aku tak yakin dia mau."

"Mungkin katanya di ganti saja, sir. Bukan kencan tapi hanya jalan-jalan."

"Tapi intinya kalian pergi hanya berdua saja. Dear, kamu mau hadiah apa dari mutter?"

"Yang terpenting doa dari mu, mutter."

"Baiklah tapi mutter akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu, Rivaille."

"Mutter, aku dan Eren mau ke kamar du-"

"Oh ternyata si cebol sudah pulang ke sini dan dia membawa seorang bocah laki-laki. Apa dia pacarmu?"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang memiliki wajah yang sangar tapi tetap tampan meskipun sudah paruh baya. Ya... Kenny Arckerman, paman Rivaille sekaligus kakak dari ibunda Rivaille. Paman dan ibunya memiliki sifat yang berbeda jauh. Pamannya adalah orang yang agak kasar dan bermulut sembarangan sementara ibunya begitu lembut dan sopan. Entah kenapa ada beberapa sifat pamannya yang menurun pada Rivaille.

"Long time no see, uncle. Kau terlihat tua sekarang."

"Kau juga, cebol. Siapa nama anak itu?"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Eren Jeager. Salam kenal Mr. Kenny Arckerman."

"Salam kenal juga, bocah. Apakah kau masih perjaka?. Jika tidak maka si cebol telah tidur denganmu."

"Saya masih perjaka, sir."

"Kakak sudah cukup. Rivaille, Eren, segera ke kamar kalian masing-masing."

Tanpa permisi, Rivaille segera menarik tangan Eren menuju pintu. Eren terpaksa harus mengimbangi jalan Rivaille yang cukup cepat. Tak lama keduanya berhenti di depan pintu yang saling bersebelahan.

"Kamarmu tepat di samping kamarku. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Ikuti aku masuk ke kamarmu."

Rivaille membuka pintu beraksen ukiran kayu yang di beri cat putih. Ketika memasuki ruangan, Eren takjub melihatnya. Ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih gading terlihat indah dan luas. Sebuah ranjang berukuran king size lengkap dengan kelambu tidur berwarna cream. Sebuah lemari kayu berukuran besar terletak di sisi kanan ranjang. Lalu ada TV LED 29 inch menggantung di dinding. Tak ketinggalan sebuah sofa yang berada tepat di depan ranjang sukses membuat Eren mengira ini adalah ruangan khas kerajaan.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kamar ini terlalu luas."

"Jadi kau mau tidur bersama denganku?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan banyak komentar dan nikmati saja."

"Baiklah."

"Oh,ya, beranda kamarmu dan kamarku saling terhubung. Jika kau kesepian atau merasa takut, kau bisa datang ke kamarku melalui beranda."

"Aku tidak takut maupun kesepian. Satu lagi, aku tidak sudi tidur bersamamu."

"Terserah. Aku mau ke kamarku. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu tinggal panggil pelayan lewat interphone yang berada di atas meja."

"Baik."

Rivaille pun meninggalkan Eren sendirian di kamar itu. Eren lupa mempertanyakan di mana koper yang berisi pakaiannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Eren mencoba membuka lemari besar dan terkejut jika pakaiannya sudah di tata sangat rapih. Eren segera berganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah Polo shirt berwarna hitam dan celana katun panjang berwarna putih. Setelah berganti pakaian, Eren mencoba menjelajah kamar barunya. Eren membuka sebuah pintu yang ternyata adalah kamar mandi yang lumayan luas. Terdapat sebuah jazucci besar untuk dua orang. Sebuah wastafel dan berbagai macam produk untuk membersihkan dan merawat diri tersedia lengkap di kamar mandi itu. Setelah itu Eren mencoba pergi ke beranda dan ternyata benar kata Rivaille, beranda mereka menjadi satu. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil untuk mencoba melihat kamar Rivaille. Ternyata sang pemilik ruangan sedang tidak ada di kamar dan kebetulan pintu berandanya tak di kunci. Eren pun melangkah dengan hati-hati. Luas kamar Rivaille sama dengan luas kamarnya tapi nuansa kamarnya begitu cool and manly. Warna hitam mendominasi kamar itu. Secara tak sengaja, Eren melihat sebuah foto dalam figura yang terletak di atas meja panjang. Terlihat foto-foto Rivaille ketika dia masih kecil. Mulai masih dalam gendongan ibunya hingga dia masuk SD. Wajah Rivaille terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan sekaligus tampan ketika dia masih bayi. Di foto berikutnya kelucuannya masih ada hingga dia masuk SD. Eren tersenyum melihat foto itu hingga...

"Puas dengan apa yang kau liat, nak?"

Eren terkejut bukan main mendengar suara yang menegurnya. Segera Eren mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara. Seketika manik emerald nya membola melihat pemandangan di depannya. Rivaille topless. Dia hanya memakai sebuah celana kain hitam yang menutupi hingga lutut atas sementara bagian atas terekspos begitu saja. Tubuh Rivaille sungguh atletis. Otot-otot di lengannya terlihat padat berisi. Dadanya bidang dan otot perutnya pun terlihat sangat sixpack. Eren pun tak bisa berkedip melihatnya. Sementara Rivaille tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Eren yang tak berkedip melihatnya.

"Menikmati pemandangan?"

Segera Eren tersadar dari lamunannya dan membuang muka ke arah kiri. Tak mau menatap mata atasannya. Eren baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dia beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kenapa diam, Eren?. Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?mau menggodaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran ingin melihat kamar anda. Tidak lebih."

"Tapi memasuki kamar orang lain tanpa izin itu tidak sopan, nak. Apa kau perlu ku hukum?"

"Aku tidak mau. Permisi."

Segera Eren kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu berandanya. Ucapan Rivaille tadi cukup membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Segera Eren menepisnya dengan menidurkan dirinya di ranjang dan menutup matanya.

o

o

o

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Rumah milik keluarga Arckerman tampak sibuk malam ini. Persiapan untuk natal pun telah di siapkan. Mulai dari dekorasi hingga hidangan yang di sajikan untuk para tamu. Namun, Rivaille lebih memilih mengajak Eren pergi keluar. Kini mereka berada di dalam Lamborghini hitam milik Rivaille. Eren tidak tahu ke mana mereka akan pergi. Rivaille hanya diam saja dari tadi. Eren pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada salju yang turun. Terlihat putih dan cantik sekaligus rapuh dan hancur dengan sebuah sentuhan lembut. Tak lama, Rivaille menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan menara yang menjadi kebanggaan warga negara Perancis. Eiffel Tower. Menara yang menjulang tinggi hingga ratusan meter kini bercahaya oleh jutaan lampu kecil yang melekat padanya. Rivaille mengajak Eren menaikki lift menuju ke atas. Lift pun berhenti pada ketinggian 150 meter dan Rivaille segera menggenggam tangan Eren dan menariknya untuk mengikutinya. Ternyata Rivaille mengajaknya makan di sebuah restoran yang bisa di bilang cukup mewah. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah ramah.

"Monsieur Arckerman, please follow me."

Eren dan Rivaille mengikuti pelayan itu menuju sebuah ruangan yang khusus dan terpisah dari pelanggan yang lain. Seperti sudah di pesan sebelumnya. Like candle night dinner for couple. Tatanan meja dan suasananya membuat Eren merasa campur aduk. Terkejut sekaligus merasa agak aneh. Segera dia menatap Rivaille, meminta penjelasan.

"Please enjoy the food and our service. Excuse me."

Pelayan itu pun pergi sesudah meminta izin untuk permisi. Eren kembali menatap Rivaille. Sementara yang di tatap malah menarik kursi dan memberikan isyarat pada Eren untuk duduk di kursi yang di tariknya. Eren pun menuruti kemauan Rivaille. Rivaille pun menarik kursi dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Eren.

"Apa kau suka dengan apa yang ku siapkan ini?"

"Lumayan. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Tentu untuk membuatmu merasa bahagia, nak."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Tapi, kenapa rasanya seperti makan malam untuk sepasang kekasih?"

"Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih?. Jadi tidak apa-apa bukan?"

"Terserah anda. Saya capek berdebat dengan anda."

"Jadi kau mau kembali padaku lagi, Eren?"

"Soal itu aku tidak tahu."

"Dasar bocah labil."

"Dasar om mesum."

"Aku lelah berdebat denganmu."

"Anda yang memulai, sir."

"Ya..ya.. sekarang makan. Berdebat dengamu menghabiskan energiku."

Eren tidak membalas perkataan Rivaille dan mereka mulai makan. Meski belum pernah makan di tempat seperti ini, Eren sudah tahu mengenai table manner dari sang ibunda. Selama acara makan berlangsung hanya terdengar suara detingan garpu dan pisau pada piring yang berisi kan beef stick with paper black sauce. Keduanya makan denga tenang dan hikmat. Terlihat begitu menikmati rasa yang terkuar dari makanan yang kini mereka makan. Segelas white wine less alcohol menjadi teman pendamping makanan yang ada. Hingga beberapa menit, keduanya telah menghabiskan hidangan main course di tambah small tiramisu cake sukses membuat keduanya merasa penuh. Alunan musik terdengar begitu lembut dan tenang. Rivaille pun bangkit dari kursinya. Menghampiri Eren yang menatap wajahnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Shall we dance?"

"I can't dancing. Sorry."

"Don't worry, dear. I will teach you. You want?"

"Ok. But only for now."

Musik waltz terdengar di ruangan khusus itu. Ruangan yang jauh dari pelanggan yang lain. Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya dan Eren menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Rivaille. Rivaille membimbing Eren menuju lantai dansa. Kini keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan. Tangan kiri Rivaille kini berada di punggung sebelah kanan Eren. Tangan kanannya saling bertautan erat dengan tangan kiri Eren. Tangan kiri Eren kini memegang lengan kiri atas Rivaille. Keringat dingin mulai memenuhi pemuda bermarga Jeager. Sementara Rivaille tampak tenang seperti biasa.

"Listen to me. Jika aku memulainya dengan kaki kiri ke depan maka kau mundur dengan kaki kanan. Setelah itu kita harus kompak untuk melangkahkan kaki ke arah kiri dan menutupnya secara bersamaan. Begitupula jika kau yang melangkah maju. Itu langkah dasarnya. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Ku rasa mengerti. Ayo, kita coba."

Rivaille memberi sedikit jarak antara dirinya dengan Eren supaya keduanya mempunyai ruang untuk bergerak. Dansa pun di mulai. Langkah demi langkah yang di jelaskan Rivaille kini sudah Eren mengerti. Walau terkadang ada di mana kaki Eren tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Rivaille. Keduanya terus berdansa sambil bertatapan satu sama lain. Obsidan bertemu emerald. Namun tak lama Eren mengalihkan pemandangannya ke arah lain. Rivaille tidak tahu jika situasi ini membuat Eren merasa deg-deg an dan merasa rindu akan sentuhan hangat Rivaille. Tiba-tiba Rivaille mengubah posisi kedua tangan Eren menjadi mengalungkannya di leher Rivaille dan kedua tangan Rivaille memeluk pinggangnya erat. Jarak duanya begitu dekat. Dada bertemu dada. Terdengar irama degup jantung keduanya yang berdegup tenang namun tidak setenang air yang mengalir. Eren bisa merasakan degup jantung Rivaille sama dengan degup jantungnya. Eren menutup matanya, menikmati suasana. Begitupula Rivaille juga menikmati suasana yang ada. Tenang dan membahagiakan.

"Eren..."

"Ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. "

Mereka berdansa cukup lama hingga tanpa sadar waktu hampir menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Like a Cinderella story, keduanya berhenti berdansa. Tapi, Eren bukanlah seorang perempuan apalagi tuan putri. Tapi, Erem telah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk Rivaille yang sebentar akan merayakan hari kelahirannya.

Deng...Deng...Deng...

Dentang jam berbunyi nyaring pertanda kini sudah waktu tengah malam. Eren memberi Rivaille sebuah hadiah. Tentu Rivaille menerimanya dengan senang hati. Betapa terkejutnya melihat hadiah dari Eren. Sebuah syal putih rajutan dengan inisial R di salah satu ujungnya syal itu. Rivaille speechless. Dia merasa bahagia meski ekspresi wajanya tidak begitu mengatakannya. Sebuah pelukan hangat melingkupi tubuh Eren.

"Terima kasih. Aku bahagia."

Lirih Rivaille di salah satu telinga Eren.

"Syukurlah jika anda menerimanya dan membuat anda bahagia."

"Jangan pakai bahasa terlalu formal. Ini bukan kantor, ok?"

"Maaf, aku lupa."

"Kau akan ku beri hukuman. Bersiaplah."

Tiba-tiba bibir Rivaille telah menyergap bibir Eren. Tentu Eren kaget pada awalnya. Perlahan Eren menikmati ciuman dan dekapan dari Rivaille yang terasa begitu hangat dan lembut. Perlahan hati yang membeku kembali mencair.

o

o

o

o

Setelah acara makan malam, kini keduanya pergi ke suatu tempat di mana hanya Rivaille dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya. Meski sudah hampir larut, kota Paris tetap terlihat indah oleh kerlipan lampu. Suasana di dalam mobil Rivaille terasa sangat sunyi. Eren pun memutuskan untuk menyalakan MP3, tentunya meminta izin dulu dari Rivaille.

"Bolehkah aku menyalakan MP3?"

"Tentu."

Segera Eren menyalakan MP3 yang ada di mobilnya Rivaille. Sebuah lagu berjudul First Love dari salah satu artis Jepang. Seiring dengan lagu yang berputar suasana menjadi terasa aneh dari sebelumnya. Segera Eren mengganti lagu supaya suasana terasa lebih baik. Lagu berganti dengan lagu salah artis dari Amerika yang berjudul Marry You. Seketika sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Rivaille dan membuat Eren merinding melihatnya.

"Kau mau segera ku lamar?. Jika kau mau, kita akan menikah besok."

"Siapa bilang?. Jangan bermimpi Rivaille."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi akan ku pastikan dapat restu dari ayah dan ibu mu."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

"Jika bisa maka kau akan jadi istriku. Deal?"

"No deal."

"Dasar bocah penakut."

"Terserah anda. Tapi, sekarang kita mau ke mana?pulang?"

"Ya. Ke Villa milikku. Hanya ada kita berdua di sana."

"Kenapa harus ke sana?"

"Karena aku mau ke sana. Apa itu salah, nak?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku curiga padamu, Rivaille."

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tak akan menggigit. Hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Making sweet night with you. You want?"

"Absolutely not, sir."

"Aku hanya bercanda saja. Tidurlah, perjalanan masih jauh."

"Aku belum mau tidur. Bagaimana kalau mengobrol saja?"

"Baiklah. Mau mengobrol tentang apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Baiklah. Syal yang kau berikan padaku, apakah kau yang membuatnya?"

"Ya. Aku yang membuatnya. Maaf apabila rajutannya masih belum begitu rapih."

"Tak apa. Aku tetap menyukai syalnya. Oh, ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mikasa?"

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja meski kami sudah tidak bertunangan, lebih tepatnya dari awal aku dan Mikasa hanya sebatas sahabat dan pertunangan kami adalah kemauan orang tuaku dan orang tua Mikasa."

"Begitu ya. Tapi, jujur aku cukup terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa kalian berdua bertunangan. Asal kau tahu aku tak ingin berbagi dirimu dengan orang lain sekalipun itu masih keluarga ku sendiri."

"Dasar serakah."

"Oh, ya, aku baru teringat akan sesuatu. Kau tahu ternyata Onodera dan Takano memiliki kisah yang hampir sama dengan kita. Pernah menjalin hubungan ketika masa sekolah lalu berpisah dalam waktu yang lama. Kemudian keduanya bertemu lagi dan menjalin hubungan mereka yang dulu."

"Tak ku sangka ternyata ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini. Tapi, kamu tahu dari mana?"

"Takano sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Ya ampun terkadang laki-laki suka seperti perempuan juga, ya."

"Mungkin saja tapi tidak seluruhnya sama, nak."

"Rivaille..."

"Ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar."

"Baiklah. Nanti akan ku bangunkan jika sudah sampai."

Dalam waktu singkat sudah masuk ke alam mimpi. Sementara Rivaille masih bersiaga dengan setirnya sambil menikmati suasan malam yang sunyi dan penuh bintang serta terang bulan.

o

o

o

o

Eren bermimpi jika dia kini tidur di sebuah ranjang di sebuah kamar mirip dengan cerita dongeng anak perempuan yang dulu sering di ceritakan ibunya ketika dia masih balita. Ranjang besar yang empuk dengan nuansa kamar berwarna putih gading. Tak lupa sebuah lampu kristal berukuran sedang menggantung tenang di atas atap kamar. Perlahan Eren mengembalikan kesadarannya dan ternyata yang dia rasakan tentang ruangan itu bukanlah mimpi, melainkan sebuah kenyataan. Kamar yang begitu luas dan tampak seperti ada di dunia dongeng. Bedanya ada sebuah jendela besar dengan balkon mirip cerita Romeo Juliet. Seketika Eren mencari sosok Rivaille yang kini belum terlihat. Ketika kakinya baru menapak di lantai, Rivaille muncul dengan sebuah rokok yang terselip di antara kedua bibirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa. Aku senang melakukannya. Tenang saja aku tak melakukan apa-apa padamu."

Perlahan langkah Rivaille mendekati ranjang. Asap putih rokok keluar dari bibir Rivaille. Eren sedikit terbatuk ketika tak sengaja menghirup asap yang masuk bersama udara yang di hirupnya. Segera Rivaille mematikan rokoknya dengan asbak yang berada di atas meja kecil dekat dengan cermin besar.

"Maaf aku membuatmu merasa tak nyaman."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku agak suka dengan asap rokok. Sejak kapan anda suka merokok?"

"Sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Merokok untuk menghilangkan rasa penatku saja."

"Tapi, tetap saja tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Baiklah. Tapi, apa kau mau menggantikannya jika aku sedang penat, Eren?. Menghiburku dan membuatku nyaman."

"Aku mau saja asal tidak yang aneh-aneh."

"Benarkah?. Mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti merokok dan kau harus menghiburku di saat aku penat, deal?"

"Deal."

"Baiklah. Sekarang saatnya kita tidur."

"Kita?"

"Iya. Kenapa memang?"

"Maksudmu kita tidur satu ranjang?"

"Iya. Apa ada yang salah?. Bukankah dulu kita pernah tidur satu ranjang dan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan di atas ranjang?"

"Itu di masa lalu, bukan sekarang."

"Begitu ya. Tapi sayang sekali kamar di villa ini hanya ada satu. Sofa pun tidak ada. Jadi, apa kau mau tidur di lantai yang dingin atau tidur di ranjang yang hangat bersamaku?"

Situasi dan kondisi tidak mendukung sang pemuda yang memiliki mata serupa batu emerald. Eren pun memikirkan matang-matang dengan apa yang di pilihnya. Eren sangat sayang akan kesehatannya apabila dia tidur di lantai yang dingin. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin tidur seranjang dengan laki-laki homo sekaligus mantan pacar dulu meski ranjang membuatnya tergoda. Setelah berpikir lama, Eren membuat sebuah keputusan.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur ranjang denganmu tapi kau jangan berbuat macam-macam padaku."

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya akan memelukmu agar kau tetap hangat."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau di peluk olehmu."

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu, nak."

Tiba-tiba Eren bersin karena suhu dalam ruangan itu cukup membuat tubuhnya kedinginan. Belum lagi kondisi tubuhnya yang mungkin sedang tidak fit.

"Eren, ayo ikut aku. Ku rasa aku masih ada minuman yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh."

Eren pun menurut dan mengikuti Rivaille menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat.

"Kau mau minum apa?. Ada teh,kopi, dan susu cokelat."

"Aku mau susu cokelat saja."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, akan ku buatkan."

"Baik. Terima kasih."

Sementara Rivaille membuat minuman Eren memperhatikan ruangan makan dan dapur yang tampak mewah meskipun minimalis. Sangat bersih mencerminkan Rivaille, sang pemilik. Tidak pernah berubah sifatnya yang satu itu.

"Ini minumanmu, Eren."

"Terima kasih, sir."

"Sama-sama nak."

Eren pun mulai menyesap susu cokelat hangatnya. Seketika dia merasa bernostalgia. Rasanya tidak berubah dan sesuai dengan selera Eren. Rivaille masih ingat segala tentang dirinya walau sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Rasa sesak pun menyergap dada Eren dan membuatnya hampir menangis. Rivaille menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Eren.

"Ada apa Eren?"

"Ti... tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang melamun saja."

"Tapi kau terlihat ingin menangis. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja tiba-tiba muncul perasaan yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa bercerita padaku."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa karena itu memalukan."

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan memaksa. Segera habiskan minumanmu, nak. Setelah itu kita tidur."

Segera Eren menghabiskan susu cokelatnya sudah tinggal seperempat. Setelah keduanya kembali ke kamar dan merebahkan tubub mereka di atas ranjang Rivaille. Keduanya tidur saling membelakangi. Perlahan tapi pasti Eren mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi. Sementara itu, Rivaille masih terjaga dan masih penasaran dengan sikap Eren ketika di dapur tadi. Seperti menghindari sesuatu. Rivaille pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Eren. Melihat punggung ringkih pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Perlahan Rivaille mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Eren dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Di elusnya juga rambut cokelat Eren. Kehangatan tubuh Eren tetap tak berubah sejak 10 tahun lalu. Secara tiba-tiba Eren yang telah tertidur menghadap ke arah Rivaille dan menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang Rivaille dan memeluk Rivaille erat. Rivaille cukup terkejut dengan kelakuan Eren tersebut dan belum lagi Eren menangis. Kedua matanya yang terpejam mengeluarkan air mata. Rivaille segera menghapus air mata dari pipi Eren yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Rivaille. Maafkan aku."

Eren menggigau dalam tidurnya. Meminta maaf pada Rivaille. Sementara itu Rivaille pun terkejut dan juga bingung atas igauan Eren.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Eren. Jangan khawatir lagi. Aku mencintaimu."

Rivaille membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Eren dan alhasil Eren pun berhenti menangis serta tidurnya sudah mulai tenang. Rivaille merengkuh Eren dalam dekapannya. Malam itu terasa sangat damai bagi Rivaille dan juga Eren. Tak lama kemudian Rivaille pun ikut Eren ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Yahuuuuuuuu minna san! Ketemu lagi sama author yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi kalian yang sudah kenal Riren tentunya #plak. Setelah sekian lama chapter ini pun selesai juga. Entah kenapa Riren ingin menyelesaikannya karena akibat dari stress mau ujian T^T. Belum lagi melanjutkan cerita yang lainnya yang masih menunggu untuk di lanjutkan. Untuk kali ini Riren tidak akan banyak bicara dan semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan para reader ya. Sekian dari Riren. Don't forget to review, ok?. Thank you for reading my story.

Salam peluk dan cium

Riren


End file.
